Csillagok
by Tonhalszendvics
Summary: Matt és Al felnőtt férfiak. Apjuk, Arthur szerkesztő volt, aki ráérő idejében könyvet írt, de hogy mit, azt a fiai csak a halála után tudják meg... FACE-family, Nyo!Franciaország.
1. 2011

**2011.**

Matt nehéz szívvel forgatta el a kulcsot a zárban. Alfred mögötte ugyanolyan zárkózottan fájdalmas arckifejezéssel álldogált, és ugyanolyan kedvetlenül lépte át a küszöböt, mint ő. Az ajtónyíláson beszabadult a lakásba a fény, az elhúzott függönyök keltette félhomályos előszobába elhozta a valóságot. Táncolt előtte a por, megült a vízszintes felületeken, vékony réteget képezett mindenen.

– Az öreg ezt sose tűrte volna – jegyezte meg halkan Alfred, ahogy végighúzta az ujját a telefon asztalkáján. Ledörgölte az ujjáról a rárakódott port. – Mikor ment el arra a konferenciára? Két hete?

– Tizenhárom napja – válaszolt csendesen.

Szipogott és megtörölte az arcát. Al vállon veregette. Máskor ragyogó szeme most tompa volt, és vegyes érzelmeket tükrözött az arca, mikor belépett a nappaliba. Szép sorjában az ablakokhoz lépett és erőteljes mozdulatokkal széthúzta a függönyöket. Az utolsónál letüdőzte a felvert port, és köhögőrohamot kapott.

Hazajönni apához mindig olyan volt, mintha a múltba lépne. Semmi nem változott. Minden ugyanolyan, mióta az eszét tudja, a virágmintás tapétától kezdve az előszoba szőnyegen át a kanapék huzatáig. Már akkor ódivatú lehetett, amikor apa berendezte ezt a lakást, hát még most, évekkel azután, hogy mind a ketten elköltöztek. Az egyetlen pont, ahol látni lehetett, hogy múlik az idő, a konyhapulton helyet kapott naptár és a kandallópárkányon sorakozó ezüstkeretes képek voltak.

Gyerekkorában alig néhány volt belőlük. Alfred egy kiságyban, Alfred egy kis piros triciklin, Matt cuki horgolt sapkában. Ahogy nőttek, egyre több lett a kép: Alfred a megyei focibajnokság kupájával, Matt a sakkversenyen, fotók a ballagásokról és a diplomaosztókról, sőt, hátul, a többi mögött megbújva ott volt egy Alfred esküvőjéről is. A bátyja széles vigyorral feszített arája oldalán, a kép egyik szélén az apósa, az ő oldalán apa, szelíden mosolyogva.

Matt kézbe vette a képet és ismét elszorította a torkát a gyász. Apa és Alfred már régen nem voltak beszélőviszonyban, napokig kellett könyörögnie a bátyjának, hogy küldjön meghívót apának. Al végül csak arra volt hajlandó, hogy Matt kezébe nyomja azzal, hogy ha van kedve „meglátogatni azt a vénembert", akkor adja oda neki. Egyikük sem gondolta, hogy apa eljön.

De apa eljött. Kezet fogott mindenkivel, megerőltette magát és mosolygott, csendben végigülte a szertartást Matt oldalán, és alig szólt pár szót. Matt meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy szomorú.

Mint örömapának, az elsők között gratulálhatott. Alfred mosolya egyetlenegyszer remegett meg; mikor apa kezet nyújtott neki, aztán lehúzta magához, és megölelte.

– Sok boldogságot, fiam – mondta halkan. Aztán Anastasiyához fordult, akivel soha nem találkozott még, soha egy szót nem beszélt vele. – Szeresd őt. Megérdemli.

Alfred felháborodva mondani akart neki valamit, de Matt a lábára lépett. Apa kétoldalról megcsókolta a menye arcát, és utat engedett a többi gratulálónak. A fotós kérésére még beállt az egyik képhez, de utána eljött, a lakodalomra már nem maradt. Matt látta, hogyan bandukolt, szórakozottan lóbálta az esernyőjét séta közben és a szikrázóan kék eget bámulta.

Olyan nehéz elhinni, hogy alig két hónapja volt! Semmilyen jel nem mutatott rá, hogy apa aztán elmegy egy konferenciára, aztán hazafele jövet szívrohamot kap a volán mögött.

Alfred is a képet nézte a válla felett. Egy ujjal végigsimította az üveget, letörölte apa alakjáról a port.

– Hol rontottuk el, Matt? – kérdezte halkan. – Egyáltalán, min vesztünk össze?

Nem tudta. Talán a bentlakásos iskola, a hosszú konferenciák és könyvbemutatók, esetleg a rövid itthon töltött idejében a folyamatos viták. Aprócska cseppek, de a végén betelt a pohár. Alig lett nagykorú, Alfred máris összeszedte a holmiját és elköltözött. Apa egy darabig várta, hogy hazajöjjön. Onnantól kezdve nem a konyhában, hanem a verandán olvasta délután az újságot, zöld szeme még jobban megfakult. Már nem csak búcsúzkodáskor mondta kisebbik fiának, hogy szereti őt, hanem a nap bármelyik szakában, amikor eszébe jutott, odalépett hozzá, megsimogatta és azt mondta:

– Nagyon szeretlek, kincsem. Tudod?

Alfrednak is mindig ezt mondta, csak ő nem kincsem, hanem napsugaram volt. Régi beidegződés volt ez, ami nem változott. Apa ezt mondta, mikor kicsiként ágyba bújtak, azután is, hogy tinédzserkorukban hosszas hisztizés után külön szobát kaptak.

Visszatette a képet a kandallópárkányra és hosszú léptekkel felsietett az emeletre. Egy aprócska fürdő, meg két kisebb szoba volt idefenn. Eredetileg egy nagy háló volt, egy méretes ággyal, ahol apa együtt aludt velük. Ez csak azután lett furcsa, hogy megtudták, máshol ez nem szokás. Emiatt is harcolták ki, hogy apa egy kellemes tavaszi délután néhány munkással elvitesse az ágyát, majd kettéosztotta a hálót, a nagyobbik részt a fiúknak adta, hogy rendezzék be, ahogy akarják, a kisebbiket meg ugyanolyan virágmintás tapétával borította be, mint a ház többi részét, de azokhoz képest meglehetősen puritán volt. Egyetlen kemény matracú ágy, egy ruhásszekrény és egy kicsi, éjjeliszekrényként használt sámli volt benne.

Megállt a szoba ajtajában. Az ágyneműk húzatlanul, összehajtogatva hevertek az ágy végében, mint mindig, mikor apa nem volt itthon. Így még inkább olyan jelleget öltött, mintha csak egy ideiglenes szállót látna.

Saját, régi szobájukba nem nézett be. Minek, pontosan tudja, hogy ott áll a por, és apa azóta nem ment be oda, hogy ők elköltöztek.

Visszament Alfredhoz, aki akkor már a nappali hosszabbik falát borító könyvespolccal szemezett. Apjuk szerkesztőként működött, ennek megfelelően ahol volt hely, oda könyvespolcot rakott, kivétel volt ez alól a saját szobája. Viszont a könyvespolcok mindig is vesztésre álltak ebben a házban, mindig kevesebb volt belőle, mint ahány könyvet fel kellett volna rakni a rájuk.

– Szerinted hova tette? – kérdezte Al.

– Micsodát?

– A könyvét. Amikor eljöttem, még írta. Azt mondta, hogy akkor olvashatok bele, ha készen van és odaadja.

Matt torka elszorult.

– Amikor utoljára beszéltem vele, még nem volt készen – motyogta. – Az nem lehet, hogy az is…

Nem tudta kimondani, hogy elégett.

Apa infarktust kapott hazafelé jövet. Fának hajtott, az autó kigyulladt. Senki sem tudja, hogyan, de mikor a tűzoltók kiértek, apa az autó mellett feküdt, komoly égési sérülésekkel, de már nem élt. Azonosították, aztán a boncoláson kimondták, hogy szívroham.

Alfred a polcnak támaszkodott.

– Miből fizetjük a temetést, Mattie? – kérdezte halkan.

– Nem tudom.

– Most vettem meg a házat. – Elkínzottan nézett fel. – Nem akarom ezt az egészet a nyakadba varrni, az apósomtól meg nem kérek kölcsön, ameddig nem muszáj.

– Még nem tudjuk, hogy mennyi maradt apa után – vetette fel.

– Az a pénz a tied – csóválta a fejét Alfred.

– De…

Alfred felemelt kézzel közbevágott. Lehunyt szemmel sóhajtott.

– Emlékszel rá, mi volt, mikor eljöttem? Csóró patkány voltam, és egy bárban takarítottam, meg Kikunál csöveltem.

– Igen.

– Fél évvel később apa megkeresett, és adott egy csekket. – Visszafordult a polc bámulásához. – Egy csekket, elég zsíros összeggel. Azt mondta, hogy belátja, ha nem akarom látni többet, megérti, ha a világ végére akarok menni előle és soha többé még csak a nevét se akarom hallani. Szóval még mielőtt eltűnök, szeretné odaadni nekem az örökségem.

Nem akart arra gondolni, hogy apa nem egészen négy napja halott, ők meg már az örökségről beszélgetnek.

– Mennyi?

– Tíz évem minden költsége kijött belőle. Az egyetem, a lakbér, kaja, kocsi, esküvő, és most a maradékból vettem meg a házat. Úgy voltam vele, hogy méltó lezárás, úgyis van munkám, jövő hónaptól a saját fizetésemből fogok élni, és többet semmilyen módon nem fogok kapcsolódni hozzá. – Könny szökött a szemébe. – De baszki, azt nem gondoltam, hogy csak így meghal!

Belerúgott a polcba, aztán felordított, és lerogyott fájlalni a nagylábujját.

– Én rajta átszűrve kaptam meg ugyanezt a pénzt – mondta neki. – Nekem ő fizette az egyetemet meg a kolidíjat, minden hónap elején kaptam tőle egy fix összeget, amiből gazdálkodhattam. Szerintem a házat meg az autót leszámítva egálban vagyunk, szóval ugyanannyi jár neked, mint nekem.

– De te voltál itthon. Én megpattantam.

– Ugyanannyira szeretett mindkettőnket.

– De én nem szerettem őt elég… elég jól.

Dühös mozdulattal megtörölte az arcát, és ráharapott remegő ajkára.

– Soha nem vettem komolyan, pont azért, mert olyan sokszor mondta, hogy szeret. Mégis ilyen férfi az, aki ilyen nyílt lapokkal játszik?

– Csak azt akarta, hogy tudjuk – ült le Matt is, a kanapé tövébe, két lépésnyire Altól.

Bátyja megtörten bólogatott.

– Tudom. És ha hiszed, ha nem, piszok hálás vagyok érte. Csak azt sajnálom, hogy egy seggfej voltam vele tíz éven keresztül, és úgy ment el, hogy haragudtam rá. – Hirtelen kifakadt: – Egyáltalán, hogy a faszba kapott infarktust? Még nem volt ötven éves!

Matt csak a fejét rázta. Ezt ő sem értette.

Gyászuk legmélyebb átélésébe erősen belerondított a csengő berregése. Egyszerre kaptak az arcukhoz, próbálták letörölni megindulásuk bizonyítékát. Matt ment előre ajtót nyitni, Al pár lépéssel lemaradva követte.

A küszöbön Gilbert bá öccse, Ludwig toporgott. A hátranyalt hajú, német származású férfi egész jó kondiban volt ahhoz képest, hogy pár évvel apánál is idősebb volt. Mögötte egy vele egykorú, szemüveges pacák, akinek a hajából kikandikált egy tincs, ugyanúgy, mint Alfredéból, csak az övé még össze is pöndörödött.

– Ludwig.

Ismerte ezt a fickót, mióta az eszét tudta, és pont ugyanennyi ideje magázta. Néha felbukkant Gilbert bácsinál és Eliza néninél, egyébként régen katona volt, most meg apa kiadójának főszerkesztője.

– Ő a kollégám, Roderich Edelstein. Bemehetünk?

– Csak nyugodtan.

Félreállt, és egy karmozdulattal beljebb hívta az urakat. Csak akkor realizálta, hogy behívta a két, élére vasalt fekete öltönyös fickót a portengerbe, mikor becsukta Roderich mögött az ajtót.

– Elnézést a porért – hallotta Alt. – A ház két hétig üresen állt, de szerintem kimegy a por, ha kinyitjuk az ablakokat… vagy kiülhetünk a hátsó kertbe is.

– Elég lesz az ablaknyitás.

Alfred tovább játszotta a szívélyes vendéglátót, kérdezte, hogy kérnek-e valamit, hellyel kínálta őket. Matt tárta szélesre a nappali valamennyi ablakát, illetve a hátsó kertre nyíló ajtót is. Szelíd huzat támadt, ami pillanatok alatt kivitte az állott, áporodott levegőt.

Ludwig felhúzta egy kicsit a térdénél az öltönynadrágot és helyet foglalt, Roderich szintén, de előtte előhúzott egy textilzsebkendőt és gondosan a kiszemelt fotelra terítette. Matt ettől még alulöltözöttebbnek érezte magát, ahogy leült a saját farmer-póló összeállításában. Csak az vigasztalta, hogy Alfred sem néz ki jobban.

– Minek köszönhetjük a látogatást? – kérdezte Al.

Ludwig megköszörülte a torkát.

– Először is, engedjétek meg, hogy részvétemet nyilvánítsam.

Biccentéssel fogadták.

– A második egy kérdés lenne. Tudjátok, hogy az apátok hol volt konferencián?

Erre nemet intettek.

– Veterántalálkozó volt Londonban – avatta be őket Ludwig. – Arthur harcolt a Falkland-szigeteki háborúban, és…

– Micsoda? – hüledezett Alfred. – A faterom harcolt egy _háborúban_? Az én apám, aki egy legyet nem ütött le jó szívvel?

– Igen – bólintott Ludwig teljes lelki nyugalommal. – Őrmesteri rangban szolgált Őfelsége seregében és részt vett néhány NATO-hadműveletben is.

Elképedten bámultak Ludwigra. Matt el nem tudta képzelni, hogy apa valaha katona volt. Alfred jól mondta, az apjuk megrögzött pacifista volt, ha tehette, itthon ült, a könyveivel molyolt és a hímzés volt a hobbija. A csipkés terítőkhöz valahogy nem tudta betársítani a katonamúltat.

Bár, az is lehet, hogy éppen emiatt kiabált annyit Alfreddal, mikor a bátyja tizenhét évesen kitalálta, hogy vadászpilóta akar lenni. Tudta, hogy mennek a dolgok a seregben, harcolt háborúkban, és nem akarta őt is ilyesminek kitenni. Valószínűleg akkor romlott meg végleg a kapcsolatuk, különösen azért, mert kiharcolta, hogy Alfred inkább mérnök legyen.

Apa nem sokat mesélt arról, hogy s mint voltak a dolgok fiatalabb korában. Nem tudja, mitől lett olyan, amilyen, akkor pedig simán belefér egy háború.

– Mivel veterántalálkozó volt, illetve Arthur hivatalosan soha nem szerelt le, csak tartalékos volt, a sereg a saját halottjának tekinti.

– Ez… mit jelent? – kérdezte Alfred összevont szemöldökkel.

Roderich válaszolt:

– Azt, hogy Mr Kirklandet zászlóval takart koporsóban helyezik végső nyugalomra az önök által választott helyen, és díszlövésekkel búcsúztatják. Mindemellett a temetéssel járó valamennyi költséget a hadsereg állja.

Matt észrevette, hogy tátva maradt a szája. Gyorsan becsukta.

Valahol elképedt, valahol megrendült, és végletekig meghatódott. Apának nem volt túl sok barátja, elég zárkózott ember volt, és Matt aggódott, hogy azok az emberek se fognak eljönni a temetésére, akik ismerték. Viszont így… Úgy érezte, a tiszteletadásnak ezzel az egészen különleges módjával az apja méltó búcsúztatásban részesül. Szóhoz sem jutott.

Al is csak tátogott, mint egy partra vetett hal. Ludwig és Roderich csendben várt, majd mikor úgy érezték, hogy elég időt hagytak feldolgozni az információt, Ludwig megkérdezte:

– Beleegyeztek?

Matt nagyon erősen próbálkozott, hogy ne könnyezzen. Al hangja is remegett:

– Igen.

– Elhiszitek, amit mondtam?

– Tessék? – nevetett fel zavartan Alfred. – Hát persze.

– Remek – biccentett kimérten Ludwig. – Ez volt a hivatalos verzió.

Matt megrémült, Roderich csak a torkát köszörülte.

– Finomabban – kérte.

– Igyekszem. Tehát, addig igaz, hogy Arthur a seregben szolgált, és tizennyolc évesen valóban megjárta a Falkland-háborút, de utána azonnal a leszerelését kérte. Közvetlenül utána viszont az MI6 munkatársa lett, ami…

– Egy pillanatra, ha szabad kérnem – szakította félbe Matt. – Először azt mondja, hogy az apám katona volt, most pedig nemcsak katona, de _kém_ is?

– Igen. – Nem tudta állni Ludwig pillantását. – Méghozzá bitang jó kém, ha szabad így fogalmaznom.

– Mégis mikor kémkedett? – fakadt ki Alfred. – Két konferenciája között?! Ne szórakozzon már velem!

Roderich nagyon türelmesen csendre intette Alfredet.

– A konferenciái helyett. Nem tudom, feltűnt-e önöknek, hogy néha Mr Kirkland sebesülten érkezett haza a találkozóiról…

– Mert apa a saját lábában is meg tudott botlani – helyeselt Matt.

– … az ülőmunka ellenére meglehetősen sportos maradt negyven éves kora után is…

– Testalkat – ellenkezett Alfred.

– … és soha nem beszélt önöknek a munkájáról, mindemellett az itthon lévő könyveik közül egyikben sincs benne Arthur Kirkland neve sem a szerkesztő-, sem a lektor-rovatban, sőt, biztosíthatom önöket, hogy széles e világon egy ilyet sem fognak találni.

Megült a csend. Matt ellenkezni akart, megkeresni ebben az őrült ideában a gyenge pontot, aláaknázni azt, bebizonyítani, hogy ez az egész csak egy agyrém. Még mielőtt azonban bármit mondhatott volna, Ludwig felállt, a tálalószekrényhez lépett, és kinyitotta az alsó szekrényt, hogy látható legyen az a pöttöm kis széf, amiben apa az ezüst étkészletet, és néhány arany ékszert tartott, azt a keveset, ami anya után maradt neki. A kód a roppant bonyolult 1112 volt, de Ludwig egy hatjegyű, egészen más számsort ütött be.

Amint felvillant a széfen a zöld led, a tisztán maradt falfelületek egy része előreugrott és félresiklott, a padló egy darabjával együtt. A félresikló panelek mögött egész fegyverarzenál pihent, pisztolyok, gépfegyverek és cseretárak, a nagyobbik, ajtó melletti nyílásban három golyóálló mellény és rohamsisakok is voltak. A mennyezetből egy automata gépfegyver ereszkedett alá, és a hangok alapján nem csak itt, de az épület többi részében is.

– A ház minden szobájában van egy vészkapcsoló, amivel el lehet indítani a vészprotokollt – magyarázta Ludwig. – Azért is érkeztünk most, hogy ezeket a felszereléseket összeszedjük, és biztonságossá tegyük a házat, hogy még véletlenül se indulhasson be az automatika.

Csak hápogni tudtak.

– A ház az elmúlt napokban folyamatos megfigyelés alatt állt, azonnal közbeléptünk volna, ha más próbál meg belépni.

– Mert mi történt volna, a levegőbe röpül? – érdeklődött Alfred gúnyosan. Megrendülten bámulta a mennyezeti géppuskát.

– Az előtéri géppuska azonnal leszedte volna az illetéktelen belépőt – fűzte össze az ujjait Ludwig a háta mögött. – Mindig kértem Arthurt, hogy háromnál több embert vegyen be a biztonsági sorba, de sosem volt rá hajlandó. Így kénytelenek voltunk megvárni, amíg megérkeztek.

– Miről beszél – suttogta Matt. Még a kérdő hangsúlyra se volt ereje.

– Te és Alfred védett személyek vagytok – magyarázta. – A beépített arcfelismerő azonosít titeket, megállapítja, hogy a védett személyek közé tartoztok és kiiktatja a vészmechanizmust. Amennyiben a ház automatikája lőfegyvert érzékelne lőtávon belül, a legközelebbi menekülő-útvonalon át a pincébe szállítana benneteket, vészhívást küldene nekünk, és minden automata fegyver védene titeket, amíg titkosszolgálat emberei meg nem érkeznek.

– De nincs is pincénk – cincogta Alfred.

– Hidd el, van.

– Ludwig – nézett fel Roderich a másikra. – Kérlek. Most halt meg az apjuk, így sincsenek jó passzban, ne sokkold le őket jobban, mint kellene. Plusz Arthur kikötötte, hogy a fiainak semmi köze nem lehet a titkosszolgálathoz, nem emlékszel?

Ludwig kinyitotta a száját. Nézett egy picit és becsukta.

– De, emlékszem – ismerte el.

Matt hátradőlt. Megrendülten meredt maga elé.

Mikor is volt a Falklandi-háború? '82-ben. Alfred '83-ban született. „Megjárta a Falkland-háborút, de utána azonnal a leszerelését kérte. Közvetlenül utána viszont az MI6 munkatársa lett." Mire Alfred megszületett, addigra apa már nagyban kémkedett.

Hirtelen felvillant benne egy baljós sejtelem.

– Ha apa valóban kém volt – száraz szájjal, remegve-rettegve nézett fel –, akkor nem szívroham vitte el, igaz?

Roderich állta a pillantását.

– Nem.

Benneszakadt a levegő. A látása elhomályosult, Alfred pedig felugrott.

– Ki volt az?! – kiáltotta.

Matt közbe akart vágni, emlékeztetni rá, hogy apa mindig is ellenezte, hogy bármi köze legyen a hadsereghez, és azzal nem segít senkin, ha a feleségét itt hagyva bosszúhadjáratra indul és megöleti magát. Alfred azonban befejezte a gondolatot:

– Ki volt az, aki kiküldte az apámat meghalni?!

Ludwig nagyon halkan annyit válaszolt:

– Én.

Könnyeiket nyelve meredtek rá, a szomorú, komoly arcára.

– Az apátok az utolsó útján pontot tett egy több évtizede húzódó ügy végére. Felderítette a Vargas-fivérek, egy olasz bűnszervezet vezetőinek hollétét és tevékenységét. Az egyetlen dolog, amit nem derített ki, hogy az olaszok megtalálták az autóját és pokolgépet rejtettek bele.

Matt feljajdult. Ludwig pillantása gyöngédebb lett.

– Arthur jó ember volt. Hűséges, megbízható, szerény. Komoly eredményeket ért el több bűnszervezet felszámolásában, megakadályozott néhány terrortámadást. Azonban valahányszor valaki nekiállt felemlegetni ezeket az érdemeket, ő csak legyintett, és közölte, bármelyik életveszélyes kalandját szívesen megcsinálja újra, csak a fiainak ne legyen még egy dackorszakuk. – Akármilyen nyomorultul érezte magát, ezen felnevetett. Ez tipikus apa, mindig felemlegette, és hálát adott, hogy véget ért. – Néhány munkatársam a megoldott ügyeik újságcikkeivel plakátolja tele az irodáját, esetleg azokról a helyekről raknak ki képeket, ahol életük során megfordultak. Engedelmetekkel, elhoztam azokat a képeket, amiket Arthur irodájában találtunk.

Az előbbi rövid beszéd után számított rá, hogy miféle képek lesznek a vastag fotóalbumban, mégis elmosolyodott, mikor a fedlapot félrehajtva saját, és Alfred vigyorgó kölyökképével találta magát szemközt. Változatos fotók voltak, változatos helyszíneken, csak ők, mint itthon a kandallópárkányon. Ebben is volt kép Alfred esküvőjéről, de nem az, amelyikre apát is odarángatták, hanem az, amin Alfred Anastasiya kezét fogja, és összenevet Mattel. Olyan fotók voltak, amiket ismert, sokat látott, mégis meghatotta, hogy az apja ezekkel a képekkel ment el dolgozni.

Egyedül az utolsó darab volt ismeretlen.

Apa olyan élénken vigyorgott a kamerába, amilyennek Matt soha nem látta. Összebújt egy barna hajú nővel, egyik kezével átölelte a derekát, a másikkal a kamerának integető, háromévesforma Alfedet szorította magához. A nő kezében egy erősen rongycsomóra hajazó csomagban Matt beazonosította önmagát.

Megsimogatta a nőt, úgy, ahogy Alfred letörölte a port apa képéről. Ugyan ezt a képet még nem látta, de egyszer belefutott ennek a nőnek a képmásába, emlékezett rá, milyen fájdalmasan szerető mosollyal nézte a képet apa, mikor hét éves korában az orra alá dugta a képet.

– Apu, ki ez?

– Szép – közölte Alfred tényszerűen.

– Ő Marie. – Megsimogatta Matt fejét, csókot adott a homlokára, majd a saját zsebébe csúsztatta a fotót. – Az édesanyád.

Soha nem beszélt róla. Valahányszor ő vagy Alfred szóba hozta, csak legyintett, de azokon az éjszakákon Matt érezte, hogy apja kibújt mellőlük az ágyból, odaállt az ablak elé, és fázósan ölelte magát, miközben hosszú-hosszú órákon át bámulta a kihalt, lámpafényben fürdő utcát.

Al a vállán felejtette a kezét, mikor odahajolt fölé, hogy nézegesse a képeket. Ha eszébe jutott valami, akkor néha megszorult a keze, vagy szusszant egyet. Matt az utolsó képet megpillantva felnyúlt, és megszorította a kezét. Alfred három évvel idősebb nála, ő még emlékszik anyára – nem nagyon, csak kicsit. Képek, villanások, benyomások. Matt alsóban tanult francián egy dalt és azt énekelgette az egyik ebéd alatt. Apa rászólt. Matt nem értette, miért. Al, elmélyülten fixírozva a párolt zöldséget, magabiztosan kijelentette:

– Ezt a dalt anya énekelte.

Megerősítést várva nézett fel apára, aki feldúltan pattant fel, otthagyta az asztalt, de a konyhaajtóban megtorpant.

– Igen – suttogta elfúló hangon. – Ez az ő dala.

Soha többé olyan nem történt, de Matt meg mert volna esküdni rá, hogy aznap éjjeli őrsége alatt apa sírt. Markolta az ablakkeretet, a homlokát az üvegnek döntötte, és egyre csak dúdolta a dallamot.

Ilyen emlékekkel nem csoda, ha Marianne Bonnefoy neve ritkán merült fel a háztartásban. Matt a legkevésbé most számított arra, hogy felbukkan.

Alfred keze lassan elernyedt. A bátyja leült mellé a karfára. Jólesett a közelsége.

Egyszerre néztek fel Ludwigra, hogy ha mondani akar még valamit, akkor most tegye, utána pedig hagyja őket egyedül a gyásszal, és adjon nekik időt a megértésre. A férfi szeme megrebbent, jelezve, hogy átment az üzenet.

– Apátok minden útja előtt letétbe helyezett nálam egy csomagot, arra az esetre, ha történne vele valami. Ezt most szeretném odaadni.

Benyúlt a zsebébe és elővett egy barna papírba csomagolt valamit, ami egy darab cukorspárgával volt átkötve. Al vette át. Visszaült Matt mellé, megmutatta neki is, hogy apjuk szépen hurkolt betűivel csak annyi van ráírva: _Alfred & Matthew_.

Alfred kibontotta a masnit és letépte a papírt. A csomag belseje azt a megsárgult, keményfedeles kiskönyvet rejtette, amit mind a ketten jól ismertek. Már kamaszok voltak mind a ketten, mikor apa összeszedte ezt a hóbortot: a könyvvel, egy tollal és egy kanna teával kiült a hátsó, fedett teraszra, kora tavasztól késő őszig, csak és kizárólag akkor, ha szakadt az eső. Egy korty tea, pár szó a könyvbe, majd hosszú, terhes hallgatás az esőbe bámulva. Nem szerette, ha ilyenkor zavarták. Nem mondott rá semmit, de Matt tudta, hogy utálja. Azonnal becsapta és a zsebébe tuszkolta a könyvecskét, és bármiért is hívták be, gyakran megállt a teendő közepén és merengve nézett a semmibe.

Most viszont belenézhetnek. Matt felpillantott Alra, aki bátortalanul megnyalta a száját.

– Engedelmetekkel, mi most távozunk – szólt Ludwig. – Minden, amit tőlem hallottatok, bizalmas információ, és soha nem hangzott el. Ha mégis beszélni akarnátok róla, én és Roderich állunk rendelkezésetekre. Csak minket kettőnket keressetek ezzel az üggyel, Elizáékat ne zaklassátok. Kérlek, holnap legalább az egyikőtök legyen itt reggel kilenckor, hogy leszerelhessük a védelmi berendezéseket.

Lehajolt, egy újabb kódot ütött be a széfre, mire a panelek visszacsúsztak a helyükre, a gépfegyver visszabújt a plafonba, és minden olyan lett, mint Matt emlékezett rá kiskorából.

– A viszontlátásra – emelkedett fel Roderich. – Ne fáradjanak kérem, kitalálunk.

Lépteik hangját elvágta a bejárati ajtó. Még pár másodpercig ültek a dermedt csöndben, aztán Matt átvette Alfredtól a kiskönyvet és felütötte az első oldalt.

Apjuknak jól olvasható kézírása van. Ezeknek a betűk kétféle verzióban maradtak meg Matt emlékezetében, mindkét lehetőség egy hűtőre mágnesezett cetlivel kezdődött: _ebéd a sütőben_ vagy _sürgős munka, Eliza vár rátok_. Ha apa nem volt otthon, akkor Eliza néninél aludtak. Kedves nő, a férje a jópofa, érdekes humorú Gilbert. Szerettek náluk lenni.

Vajon Gilbert tudja, hogy az öccse titkosügynök? És Eliza néni tudja, hogy apa az volt?

Kiverte a fejéből ezeket a gondolatokat, és a betűk látványa helyett az értelmükre koncentrált. Meg arra, hogy az ígérettel ellentétben nem egy könyvet tart a kezében, hanem egy nagyon hosszú levelet.


	2. Drága kicsikéim

Drága kicsikéim!

Ezt a könyvet csak akkor kaphatjátok kézbe, ha én már nem vagyok az élők sorában, vagy pedig nem vagyok alkalmas arra, hogy ezeket elmondjam nektek. Gyűlölöm a tényt, hogy nem beszélhetek, hogy magamba kell fojtanom mindent. Érzem, ez a hallgatás lassan az ép eszem kárára megy, így – hivatali engedéllyel – néhány dolgot most papírra vetek, abban a reményben, hogy elolvassátok, megértitek, és mindenekelőtt megbocsátotok nekem.

Sajnálom, hogy nem lehetek itthon annyit, amennyit szeretnék. Sajnálom, hogy nem lehetek részese az életeteknek annyira, mint amennyire szeretnék. Sajnálom, hogy (1999. április 14.) lemaradtam a múltheti meccsedről, Alfred. Ha emlékeim nem csalnak, akkor amíg te megdöntötted az egy meccs alatt egy ember által lőtt gólok húsz éves rekordját, én egy dél-olasz városban egy lapostetőn kuksoltam és imádkoztam, hogy ne leljenek rám. Viszont a felháborodásod jogos, tényleg megígértem, hogy ott leszek. Még egyszer nagyon sajnálom, hogy nem úgy jött ki a lépés, ahogy gondoltam.

Ha már rád terelődött a szó, veled kezdem. Ne vedd magadra, Matthew, csak a bátyád idősebb nálad három évvel, és ha lineárisan szeretnék haladni az események sorában, kénytelen vagyok vele kezdeni.

Illetve magammal.

1964\. április 23.-án születtem Londonban. Öt éves voltam, mikor az apám megelégelte addigi helyzetünket, eladta a lakást, amiben éltünk, és a kapott pénzen vett egy jegyet Amerikába, majd engem és anyámat hátrahagyva távozott az Újvilágba. Anyám nem viselte túl jól, zugivóból nyíltan alkoholista lett és két éven belül meghalt. Az iskolát már egy nevelőcsalád oltalma alatt kezdtem meg.

Intézeti neveltnek lenni azt jelenti, hogy volt két ember (az én esetemben ez Carla és Jonathan volt), akik pénzt kaptak azért, hogy embert varázsoljanak belőlem. Amint megvolt az érettségim, az állam beszüntette az utánam járó támogatást. A gondviselőimnek én csak egy bevételi forrás voltam, aki kiadássá lettem, így egy percig sem haboztak, elküldtek, a helyemre pedig új neveltet fogadtak.

Nem voltam meglepve. Carla és Jonathan egyszerre mindig hét gyereket neveltek. Egyszer a hétből én voltam a legfiatalabb, aztán lassan-lassan én lettem a legidősebb. Hozzászoktam, hogy csak egy név vagyok, egy senki. Még mindig jobb volt, mint az édesszüleimnél, ahol nyíltan a tudtomra adták, hogy csak egy kolonc vagyok, soha nem terveztek, csak meglepetésként pottyantam oda nekik, és ők ennek egy csöppet sem örültek.

Ott álltam, az életem belefért egy kisebb kofferbe, és volt egy darab papírom arról, hogy tudok deriválni, egyébként nem értek az égadta világon semmihez. Egy ideig versenyszerűen tornásztam, de odahaza nem vállalták a sporttal járó költségeket, így az értettségi évében már nem jártam, esélytelen volt, hogy azzal menjek tovább. A papír miatt nagykorúnak számítottam, de még nem volt szavazati jogom. Mivel pedig nem értettem semmihez, így nem vettek fel sehova, szakképzésre nem volt pénzem, azt pedig a saját egóm nem engedte, hogy elmenjek valahova takarítónak vagy mosogatófiúnak. Akkoriban egy érettséginek kicsit több volt az értéke, mint manapság.

Az iskolában megtanultam három nyelvet, így megpróbálkoztam egy fordítóirodával, ahol ugyan a nyelvtudásom megfelelőnek bizonyult, mégis elutasítottak azzal, hogy túl fiatal vagyok, és tizenhét évesen senki nem vesz komolyan. „Eredj haza, kisfiú." Ezt mondta a főnök, én pedig eléggé felhúztam magam ezen ahhoz, hogy az első utam az utca túloldalán lévő toborzóirodába vezessen. Ott nem mondták, hogy túl fiatal vagyok, csak kaptam egy címet meg egy időpontot, hogy hova menjek. Ez 1981. júliusában volt – fiatal voltam és türelmetlen, nem egész két hetet töltöttem munkakereséssel. Mentségemre szolgáljon, hogy kezdett elfogyni a pénz, amivel elbocsátottak otthonról.

Fél évre rá kaptam a behívót. Akkor nem értettem, hogyan kerültem a Falkland-szigetekre induló hajókra. Még javában tartott a kiképzésem, de ki voltam én, hogy megkérdőjelezzem a kapott parancsot? Azt mondták, menjek, hát összeszedtem a cókmókom, és mentem. Később derült ki, hogy volt egy kisebb malőr, mert ugyanekkor szolgált egy skót névrokonom, és az ő behívóját nekem kézbesítették. Mivel pedig egy Arthur Kirkland megjelent a behívásra, a sereg nem is foglalkozott tovább a dologgal.

Kedves névrokonomnak hála, rögtön tizedesi rangban kezdtem. Igazából fogalmam se volt róla, hogy mit is kellene csinálnom. Mikor megkaptam a tizedesi ranghoz dukáló válldíszeket, úgy döntöttem, hogy talán ideje lenne jelentenem, hogy kisebb problémáim vannak. Így ismertem meg Gilbert és Ludwig Beilschmidtet, két német származású tisztet, akik egy gyorstalpalón megtanították „az alapokat". (Nem egész egy délután alatt a fejembe verték az akkoriban használatos valamennyi fegyver jegyzékét és használati módját, a rádiókezelés és az autóvezetés, illetve szét- és összeszerelés módját, elméletben megtanítottak helikoptert vezetni, amit akkor nem értettem, de később hasznosnak bizonyult, illetve az ajándékba kapott rangommal járó kötelezettségeket is ismertették.)

Egyike voltam annak a négyezer katonának, akik május 21-én San Carlosnál partra szálltak. A háború oroszlánrésze, tehát a Kelet-Falkland megszállása három hétig tartott. Hevességben bizonyára elmarad a második világháború, vagy a hidegháború bármelyik szelete mögött, viszont az első vonalakban előrenyomulni sosem volt és sosem lesz a legszebb dolog. Nem is szeretnék többet beszélni róla, legyen elég annyi, hogy akkor döntöttem el, én háborúba soha többé nem akarok menni. Ezért, amikor a hazaérkezésem után megkaptam az előléptetésemről szóló hírt, postafordultával kérvényeztem a leszerelést.

1982\. október. A leszereléssel járó ügyeket mentem intézni, meg a zsoldom után rohangáltam, amit a névrokonomnak küldtek Skóciába. Második napja voltam Londonban. Mivel katonai ügyeket intéztem, és állományban voltam, egyenruhában voltam. Rendben, bevallom, ez ferdítés volt. Ellopták a táskámat, és egy váltás alsónadrágom se volt. Plusz a zsoldelkeverés miatt a pénznek is szűkében voltam.

Képzeljétek csak el, ott voltam én, alig múltam tizennyolc, tiszti kimenőruhában baktattam a sereg egyik irodájából a másikba, és éppen a tiszti ruha miatt állított meg egy hölgy, hogy ugyan, segítsek már neki egy kicsit, ha már így ott vagyok. Éppen ideges voltam, mert a két iroda igazából csak egymáshoz küldözgetett, és aznap már harmadszor tettem meg azt az utat, így úgy gondoltam, hogy jó, feszültséglevezetés gyanánt elkísérem ezt a hölgyet, akárhová is menjen.

Attól a perctől számítva hetvennyolc órát töltöttem Christine Densen társaságában, aki személyemben a tökéletes csalit látta meg. A terve nem pont úgy sült el, ahogy várta, mert engem nem lőttek le, ő pedig nem kapta el a célszemélyt. Éppen káromkodott, mikor megkérdeztem tőle, hogy mégis mibe kevert.

Ha pontos akarok lenni, akkor úgy történt, hogy a karjánál fogva bevonszoltam egy nagyobb kuka mögé, és rárivalltam, hogy most nagyon gyorsan elmeséli nekem, mi a helyzet. Denny csak kinevetett, kicsavarta a karom és földhöz vágott, majd a szoknyája alól előhúzta a pisztolyát és az arcomba szegezte.

– Mr Kirkland, itt most nem maga parancsol, hanem én. Válasszon: velem jön és követi minden parancsom, vagy itt és most lelövöm. Semmi személyes, de felénk ez így működik.

Éppen ezt írom, ki lehet találni, hogy melyik lehetőség mellett döntöttem.

Denny ezután elvitt oda, ahol megszállt, és beavatott. A dán hírszerzés egyik ügynöke volt. Az angol korona engedélyével érkezett a királyságba, egy olasz maffiózót üldözött.

Még hetvenhat órányi rohangálás, lövöldözés, illetve az említett elméleti helikoptervezetési képességeim gyakorlatba ültetése után a maffiózó meglépett. Dennyvel az első tizenhat órában a szükségesnél többet nem voltam hajlandó beszélgetni, a következő nyolcban biztos voltam benne, hogy meg fogok halni, így eltekintettem az ellenségeskedéstől. Onnantól kezdve az utolsó óráig kedveltem, akkor is csak azért változott meg az irányultságom irányába, mert volt képe közölni, hogy neki amúgy van egy férje odahaza, és tök jó volt, meg minden, de kösz, nem.

A megítélésén tovább rontott az utána következő tíz perc. Ő elköszönt, repülőre ült és távozott. Néztem a felszálló gépe után, mikor megjelent mellettem Ludwig, és ünnepélyesen köszöntött az MI6 kötelékében. Megköszöntem és visszautasítottam az ajánlatot. Ludwig mintegy mellékesen megjegyezte, hogy ez nem olyan ajánlat, amire nemet mondhatok, és nem azért, mert nem akarok, hanem azért, mert nem tehetem.

Utálhatom a lövöldözést és a vérontást, amennyire csak akarom, a következő három hónapom azzal telt, hogy a spanyol, a német és a francia mellé megtanultam olaszul, azért, mert Denny odahaza teherbe esett, én pedig megörököltem az ügyét, mivel Londonban együtt dolgoztunk. Háromszor küldtek tanulmányútra, hogy a különböző helyi dialektusokat és szokásokat is tanulmányozzam, majd kétszer egy hónapos bevetésen voltam.

A másodikról hullafáradtan estem be az irodába. Megpörkölődött a hajam, kilőttek alólam egy lovat, leugrottam egy hídról, és ebbe még nem számoltam bele azt a lelki terhet, amit számomra egy emberi élet kioltása jelent. Így érkeztem meg, alig tíz perccel utánad, Alfred.

Ludwignak háromszor kellett elmondania nekem, mire végre felfogtam, hogy mit akar mondani. Az olaszok azt hitték, hogy még mindig Denny van a nyomukban, és mivel beazonosították a hollétét, orgyilkost küldtek utána, aki sikerrel járt, Dennyt a férjével együtt megölték. Az akkor másfél hetes csecsemőjüknek nem esett baja, ellenben a házkutatás során találtak egy negatív apasági tesztet. Ha pedig nem Denny férje a gyerek apja, akkor ki? Rövid fejszámolás után arra jutottak, hogy a londoni akció alatt eshetett meg, így téged, napsugaram, hoztak hozzám.

Egy férfinak általában van kilenc hónapja megbarátkozni a ténnyel, hogy apa lesz. Te csak megjelentél az életemben, és még jobban felforgattad, mint az MI6.

Ugye írtam, hogy tíz perccel utánad érkeztem. Azalatt a tíz perc alatt te végig üvöltöttél, az irodai alkalmazottak pedig már a falat kaparták, és azon vitatkoztak, egy kábító-injekcióból mennyit lehet beadni egy csecsemőnek úgy, hogy ne legyen baja. Befutottam én, a kezembe nyomtak, hogy szervusz, Arthur, ő a fiad, Alfred, most pedig húzzál haza, mert idegesítő a kölyköd.

Mire végigmondták a mondatot, te elhallgattál.

Életem egyik legcsodálatosabb pillanata volt. A kezemben tartottalak, valószínűleg rosszul, mert soha életemben nem fogtam még gyereket, te pedig hüppögve néztél rám, akkora szemekkel, mint egy-egy kistányér. Ha mondtak is még valamit, arra már nem figyeltem.

Akkor már megvolt a ház. Ha az MI6 másra nem is, hát anyagi gondjaim megoldására tökéletes volt. Korábban gondolkodtam rajta, hogyan tudnék szerezni valamit/valakit, mert egész életemben volt mellettem valaki – nevelt testvérek, a hadseregben a társaim, vagy csak egy túlzsúfolt diákszálláson laktam, igazából mindegy. Ott voltam a házban, ami üres volt, és megőrjített a csend. Még egy kutyám se volt. Nem is mertem szerezni, a legbonyolultabb, amire gondot mertem viselni, egy cserepes virág volt. Az első olasz ruccanásom alatt kiszáradt, így képzelheted, mennyire rémült voltam, mikor hazahoztalak téged.

Hála az égnek, hogy Gilbert akkor költözött ide. Akkor nősült meg, biztosan nagyon örült neki, hogy kétnaponta átjártam hozzájuk újabb és újabb instrukciókért könyörögve a gyerekgondozást illetően. Nyolc napja voltál velem, mikor összefutottam Ludwiggal, aki felvetette, hogy talán örökbe kéne adnom téged.

Eszembe se jutott a saját múltam, a tény, hogy milyen volt nekem árvának lenni. Valószínűleg neked jobb sorod lett volna, magához vett volna egy gyermektelen család, és tejben-vajban fürösztöttek volna, de nem adtalak volna a világ minden kincséért sem. Most se adnálak, pedig embert próbáló kamasz vagy.

'83. július. Akkor voltam tizenkilenc. Akkor tudtam meg, mit jelent feltétel nélkül szeretni valakit. Te voltál az első, akit így tudtam szeretni, Alfred. Te voltál az első, akire nem azt mondtam, hogy kedvelem, hanem azt, hogy szeretem. Te lettél a világom, az életem értelme, a fény az éjszakában. Az én napsugaram.

Még kétszer éltem át hasonlót. Akkor már tudtam, mit érzek, és nem rémültem meg tőle annyira, mint elsőre. Másodszor eltartott egy darabig, mire felfogtam, hogy igen, ez most ugyanaz, csak máshogy. Még tovább tartott elfogadni. Ő Marie volt. A harmadik pedig te voltál, Matthew. A te érkezésedre készültem, rád megkaptam a kilenc hónapot. Láttam, hogyan növekszik Marie hasa, tudtam, hogy kapok még valakit, akit szerethetek. Marie is izgatottan várt. Abban nem vagyok biztos, hogy Alfred értette, mi történik, de őrá is ráragadt az izgalom.

Életem leggyönyörűbb két éve volt, amit így töltöttünk el. Először hárman, aztán kilenc hónapig ott is voltál meg nem is, majd megszülettél, kicsi kincsem. Emlékszem rá, milyen volt először a karomban tartani téged. Kicsi voltál, vörös, és küzdöttél a levegőért. Én mutattalak meg édesanyádnak, és őriztelek végig, amíg a kórházban voltunk.

Elmeséltem, hogy nőttem fel. Nekem nem mondta senki, hogy szeret, vagy hogy szüksége van rám. Nem tudtam, hogyan kell az ilyesmit kimondani, rendesen kimutatni. Alfred mellett kezdtem érteni, hogy mit jelent az, ha van valaki, aki vár otthon, aki örül nekem, amikor meglát. Alfred volt az első, aki azt mondta nekem, hogy szeret. Emlékszem rá, milyen rémülten nézett rám, mikor nem mondtam erre semmit, csak leültem a földre, és próbáltam összekaparni magam.

Marie-tól tanultam meg, hogy ezt nem elég nekem érezni. Nem elég néha pár gyöngéd érintéssel sejtetni. Mondjam ki, mutassam ki. Nem csak jól esik, de fontos is.

Most, hogy ezt tudjátok, ideje visszalépnem egy fejezetet. Szeretném nektek elmesélni, milyen körülmények között találkoztam Marianne Bonnefoy-hal…


	3. 1985 június

**1985\. június**

Arthur gondosan célzott. Az első lövésnek mindig roppant pontosnak kell lennie, különben nyakig fog ülni a slamasztikában. Kinézte magának a távcsövest a tetőn, kifújta a levegőt és lőtt. A férfi feje lebukott, ez volt az egyetlen nyoma annak, hogy távozott a másvilágra.

A hátára lendítette a puskát, kezébe kapta a stukkerét, és megindult lefelé a tetőről. Futás közben felcsavarta a pisztolyra a hangtompítót. Három lépés volt a falig, ott bal felé fordult, lelőtte a két őrt, akik akkor fordultak be a sarkon. Átmászott, a fal tetejéről lelőtte azt, aki éppen aláért, majd macskaügyességgel landolt a tetem fölött, és a fák árnyékába húzódva surrant befelé. Magában számolni kezdett.

A hátát az utolsó fának vetette, kivárt a számolásban ötöt, kilendült jobbra, lelőtte a ház jobb sarkánál befordulót, és a férfit a harmadikon, aki akkor nézett ki az ablakon. Megtanulta az őrség elhelyezkedését. Ha csendben marad, és pontosan céloz, ha nem jön közbe semmi, akkor még van három és fél perce, mielőtt észreveszik. Addig kiiktathatja a fél őrséget, bejut, megszerzi a szükséges információkat, és már csak a kijutásra van gondja. Akkor meg azt csinál, amit akar, nem véletlen hozott magával robbanószert. Adja isten, hogy ha véletlenül eltalálják, akkor ne a töltetet érje a golyó…

Bejutott a hátsó ajtón. Mellénye zsebéből új tárat húzott elő, a régit eldobta. Ezredszer is elátkozta, hogy nincs nála zsebkendő, megizzadt a maszk alatt, és bőrkesztyűben nehéz letörölni a szemét csípő cseppeket. Mért nem lehet James Bond, hogy öltönyben, álarc nélkül, akár puszta kézzel dolgozhasson? Beledöglene, azért. Olyat csak fogadásokon szabad, az meg veszélyes.

Nappali. A kanapé mögé vetődött, megvárta, amíg bejön a két őr, és már lőtt is. Kettőből kettő, csak csínján a lőszerrel.

Az olasz villájában tizenegy szoba volt. A ház alaprajzát megkapta, de azt nem tudta, hogy melyik szoba mire jó. Eljutott százig a számolásban. Csipkednie kéne magát.

A dolgozószoba az egyik üres hálóból nyílt, a széfet a szekrényben találta. Beütötte az előre megkapott számsort, a zöld lámpa felvillant. Kattant a széf kilincse, ahogy lenyomta, de nem nyílt, csak a riasztó üvöltött fel.

– A pokolba! – szisszent fel.

Felugrott, belelőtt az ablakba, és kivetődött rajta. Cikkcakkban kezdett rohanni át a kerten. A filmekben jól néz ki, amikor valaki elkezd harcolni egy komplett magánhadsereggel, de a valóságban az emberek képesek arra, hogy együtt dolgozzanak, nem mindig hülyék, és eszükbe szokott jutni, hogy messziről is le lehet lőni valakit, sőt, néha még pontosan is céloznak. Ez utóbbit szívesen hanyagolta volna rohanás közben, hátha meg tud lépni anélkül, hogy kilyukasztják a bőrét.

Nem volt szerencséje.

A becsapódás, akár egy áramütés. Izzó fájdalom cikázott át a testén, ami görcsbe rántotta minden izmát. Halk nyögéssel felbukott, a feje keményen a földnek csapódott. Meglepődni sem volt ideje és a világ elsötétült.

Az ébredés a legrosszabb.

Első a zsibbadás, a tény, hogy van, és alig érzi a tagjait. Ezt realizálva az izmai megfeszülnek, hogy beinduljon a vérkeringés, ami meg is történik, és ezzel együtt megérzi a fájdalmat.

A bal lapockája alatt érezte, a lélegzetvétel is fájt, tehát bordát tört. Elég lapos szögben találhatta el az a golyó, ha csontot tört, de ő megúszta lyukas tüdő nélkül.

Óvatosan kinyitotta a szemét. Az önkéntelen izomrángás alapján úgyis tudják, hogy ébren van, mert olyan nincs, hogy ő csak úgy összeesik egy maffiózó villájának a kertjében, és otthagyják, vagy az utolsó pillanatban beugrik Ludwig egy felmentő sereggel…

Feje fölé emelt kézzel hevert egy ágyon, egy nagy, ránézésre legalább tizennégy négyzetméteres szobában. A falak vakolatlanok, látszódott a kváderkövek mintázata. A távolabbi sarokban egy utólag beépített vécé és egy mosdó volt, az ágy mellett egy alacsony asztalka és egy sámli állt. Az ágya felett ablak volt, az éles fény kezdte égetni a bőrét.

Nyögve, a fájdalomtól sziszegve és hörögve tornászta fel magát. Lemászott az ágyról, hátát a hideg kőfalnak vetette. A kötés kényelmetlenül feszült rajta. Bárki is tette fel, azzal nem számolt, hogy ha eszméletén lesz, esetleg mozogni is szeretne majd.

Törött bordával biztos vicces lesz felkapni Alfredet.

Alfred.

Megrémült. Mi van a kisfiával? Rendben, Eliza vigyáz rá, ahogy szokott, de ha nem megy haza? Mennyi ideje van itt? Meddig tart egy gyereknek elfelejteni őt?

A fájdalommal mit sem törődve talpra kényszerítette magát, és az ablakhoz botladozott. A kilátás a sziklás, olajfákkal teleültetett kert túloldaláig, egy falig terjedt. Ebből nem sokat tudott meg, hacsak nem azt, hogy még mindig valamelyik mediterrán klímájú országban van. Szerencsés esetben ez még mindig Szicília.

Szemrevételezte a szobát. Az ágya tömör fa, és a padlóhoz van ragasztva. Ha szét is tudná verni valahogy, nem sokra menne vele azon túl, hogy nem lenne ágya. A matrac habszivacs, nincs benne rugó. A mosdó gyenge porcelán, a vécé szintén. Ránéz és összetörik, ebből fakad a másik jelentős tulajdonsága: ha össze is töri, porlik, nem menne vele semmire. Tükör nincs. Az ajtó szegecselt acél.

Rajta nem volt felsőruházat. A felszereléséből megmaradt a nadrágja és a bakancsa. A cipőfűzőjét elvették, a késeit és minden rejtett holmiját ugyancsak. A talpba rejtett bicskát is megtalálták. Még az alsógatyájába húzott zsinórt is kiszedték!

Nem húzta vissza a bakancsot. Minek, csak rámelegedne a lábára. Kezdett pokoli lenni a forróság, legalábbis az ő északi klímához szokott testének. Ludwigég javasolták, hogy könnyebb lenne bevetésre járnia, ha Olaszországban élne, de ezt tisztelettel visszautasította. Az ő beilleszkedési képességeivel nem sokáig tartana a kiruccanása. Köszöni szépen, marad Angliában, és csak néhanapján leruccan olaszba egy kis megfigyelésre és/vagy lövöldözésre.

Mélyeket lélegzett, a bordáját próbálgatva. A vállát is mozgatta, és a pokoli fájdalom ellenére úgy döntött, hogy mégsem törés, csak zúzódás. További diagnosztikának elébe vágott a kívülről beszűrődő zaj. Mintha baromi nagy reteszekkel lenne bezárva az ajtó, de hogy elhúztak előtte néhány dolgot, biztos. Lánccsörgést is hallott, végül egy kattanást, és az ajtó nyikorgás nélkül, kifelé elfordult a zsanérjain, amik az ajtó külső oldalán kaptak helyet. A nyíláson egy lány jött be – belökték? –, kezében egy tálcával, a tálcán étellel. Mögötte csapódott az acélajtó, kintről ordenáré röhögés szűrődött be.

Formás, karcsú lány volt, a bokáján kétlábnyi lánccal. Az arca csinos, de rémült. Felkötött hajából kicsúszott pár szál, túl hosszú frufruja a szemébe lógott. Reszketve tett előre pár tipegő lépést, akkorákat, amekkorákat a bokáit összekötő lánc engedett. Lila szoknyája így is fodrozódott minden lépésnél, a csípője ringott, fehér ingére egy fekete mellénykét húzott. A cella közepén letette a tálcát és visszahátrált az ajtó mellé. Kopogott rajta. Kintről nem érkezett válasz, mire a lány megdöngette, és franciául sírt fel:

– Engedjenek ki! Azt mondták, ha behozom, kiengednek! Engedjenek ki!

Arthur nem mozdult. Ilyen esetekben jobb a nyugalom.

A lány lassan lecsúszott a fal mellett. Frufruja függönyén át pislogott kék szemeivel Arthurra. A nő szemeibe bámulva valamiért a múltkori, karib-tengeri útja jutott eszébe – ennek a lánynak éppen olyan kék volt a szeme, mint azok a vizek.

Sokáig bámulták egymást. A gyomra mocorogni kezdett. Lassan, óvatosan előredőlt, majd a korábbi kiabálásból kiindulva franciául szólította meg a lányt:

– Odamegyek a tálcáért, rendben? A közeledbe se megyek. Csak a tálcáig, meg ide vissza.

Szaporán bólogatott. Arthur talpra kecmergett, és lassan, figyelemmel minden fájó pocikájára odaóvakodott a tálcához. Tartotta a szemkontaktust mikor lehajolt érte, akkor is, mikor visszahátrált a cella sarkába.

Szeletelt kenyeret, sózott vajat, meg egy tálka olajbogyót, és egy vázaszerűségben vizet kapott. A semminél több, meg csak nem fogják megmérgezni, ha egyszer bekötözték. Mivel kést nem kapott, az egyik kenyér sarkát törte le, azzal kente a puha vajat. Nem sok íze volt, az olajbogyó pedig megszottyadt, de éhes fogoly nem válogat.

A lány végig árgus szemekkel figyelte.

Ügyet sem vetett rá. Kapott pszichológiai felkészítést. Ez a lány vagy velük van és meg akarják puhítani, vagy fogoly, akkor meg nem sokat ér, hiába kedves vele. Legfeljebb megkínozzák a lányt azért, hogy kiszedjenek belőle mindent, amit tőle megtudott.

Egy óra elteltével hirtelen feltárult a vasajtó. A nő, aki addig az ajtónak vetette a hátát, hanyatt esett, de pillanatok alatt négykézlábra állt és pucolt kifelé.

– A tálca, ribanc! – csattant fel valaki olaszul.

A lány felkiáltott, mikor visszalökték a cellába, és reszketve, könnyeit nyelve tápászkodott fel. Lassú, csosszanó léptekkel indult meg Arthur felé.

Bármi is történt ezzel a lánnyal, nem volt szép élete. Sütött róla, hogy bántották, vagy csak remek színész. Mindenesetre annyit megérdemelt, hogy felemelje a tálcát és felé nyújtsa, így nem kellett közelebb jönnie hozzá, mint amennyire szükséges volt.

– Köszönöm az ennivalót – mondta neki halkan.

A lány óvatosan kinyúlt a tálcáért, majd megragadta, és mire Arthur egyet pislogott, már csukódott is be az acélajtó.

Ha még egyszer el tudná ezt játszani… Figyelmetlenek, tárogatják a cellaajtót, ráadásul csak most reteszelik és láncolják vissza. Elég nehéz példány, lehet, hogy megtart egy hatvan kilósnak saccolt lányt magában is… de nem, akkor nem tudták volna ilyen hirtelen kitárni, vagy megállítani a lendületét. Kell, hogy legyen valami más zár is a láncokon és a reteszeken kívül.

A napfény odébb kúszott, visszamászhatott az ágyra, az éjszaka leszálltával pedig a rácsokat is megtapogathatta, amik a tűző napon égettek. Mélyen vele voltak ágyazva a kőbe, ezeket nem fogja egykönnyen kivésni. Meg nincs mivel. Még ha össze is zúzza a mosdót vagy a vécét, azok elporlanak, ha csak rájuk néz.

Megkapargatta a követ. Masszív, kemény. Ezt az ágyból nyerhető fával sem tudná még megkarcolni se. Valószínűleg mindegyik vaspálca olyan mélyre van ágyazva, amilyen magasan az ablak volt a kinti járószinthez képest, az pedig tizenöt centit jelentett. Ítéletnapig nem fog annyit lefaragni ezekből a kövekből.

Nagyot sóhajtva vette tudomásul, hogy nem tehet mást, mint vár, gyógyul, megőrzi az erejét, és a megfelelő pillanatban kitör.

Hamar kialakult a napirend. Lehetett a közelben egy falu, vagy csak egy kápolna, mert hallotta a harangokat. Egyszer reggel, egyszer délben, egyszer este. Egy nap kétszer kapott enni, reggel kilenc körül és délután három körül, ha tartotta az ütemet a számolásban.

A kötései a harmadik napra kezdtek elkoszolódni, meg ideje is lett volna lecserélni őket. Ki tudja, hogy néz ki a lövés a lapockájánál.

A negyedik napra már nem számolt. Minek? Mindig ugyanaz a menetrend. Éppen mosakodott, mikor nyílt az ajtó. Csak pár lépés kellett volna jobbra, de a lány olyan nagyon meglepődött, mikor nem látta őt a szokott sarokban, hogy megtorpant. A becsapódó ajtó beljebb tántorította, majdnem elesett.

Odakintről az egyik durva hangú férfi bekiáltott, természetesen olaszul:

– Benn van?

A lány körbenézett, megpillantotta őt, majd visszakiáltott:

– Igen!

Hátat fordított neki és letette a tálcát a kisasztalra, majd megfogta a sámlit, a fal mellé vitte és letelepedett. Ez lett a felállás. Arthur nem közeledett hozzá, ő nem szólt egy mukkot sem. Benn volt minden nap kétszer egy órát, és ezalatt az idő alatt többnyire meg sem szólaltak.

Arthur végignézte, hogyan ül le a lány, majd visszafordult a mosdóhoz és befejezte a fapados fürdést. Az arcáról, a hajából és az ujjai hegyéről csöpögött a víz, a kötés átnedvesedett. Mivel nem volt mibe törölköznie, így ment vissza az asztalkához, ült le az ágyra, és nézte, mit kapott. Kenyeret, vizet, olajbogyót és vajat. Minő változatos étrend.

Még mindig nem értette, miért nem ölik meg. Vagy miért nem jön valaki és kínozzák meg. Talán még az is jobb lett volna mint ez az őrlődő semmittevés.

Tósztra emelte az ivóvázát a lány felé és aprót kortyolt belőle. Ez nem az agyonforgatott, túlklórozott, ihatatlan víz volt, ami a csapból folyt, hanem tiszta, finom víz. Napjában kétszer, mindkét alkalommal nyolc-nyolc deci. Mindig megitta az utolsó cseppig, akár szomjas volt, akár nem.

A tószt láttán a lány elmosolyodott. Ilyen néma, aprócska gesztusokkal játszottak az elmúlt napokban, és már eljutottak odáig, hogy hátat mertek fordítani egymásnak. Azért megtartották a tisztes távolságot. Ebben a piszok nagy cellában nem volt nehéz. Ennyi helyen még keringőzni is tudtak volna.

A lány hirtelen megszólalt. Arthur félrenyelt, köhögött, és a drága vízadagjából két nagy korty arra ment el, hogy ne fulladjon meg.

– Tessék? – kérdezett vissza franciául.

– Te angol vagy, igaz? – ismételte.

\- A szemöldököm árult el? – kérdezte szárazon, mire a lány felnevetett. Kacagása, akár a gyöngyöző patak.

– Nem, a kimértséged – mosolygott. – Mindig ugyanúgy. Letöröd a kenyér sarkát, megkened vele a kenyeret, és félreteszed a csücsköt. Ugyanazzal az egy csücsökkel kened meg mindegyiket.

– Mert az a késem – válaszolta magától értetődően.

A lány kék szemei az övébe mélyedtek.

– De amint megkened az utolsó kenyeret, már nem teszed félre, azonnal megeszed.

– Felszívta a vajat, és pocsék íze van – vont vállat. – Kérsz?

Megrázta a fejét.

– Én odakinn eszem. Jobbat, mint te.

– Az nem túl nehéz.

Egy darabig csendesen evett. A lány somolyogva nézte.

– Szóval egy angol úr vagy.

Beleröhögött a következő falatba.

– Hát, drága, ha én úr vagyok, akkor te egyenesen királykisasszony, és a cellám a birodalmad!

– Ne gúnyolódj.

– Te kezdted.

Kisasszonyka durcásan elfordult. Arthur ajka mosolyra rándult a gondolatra. Igen, Kisasszonyka. Az óvatossága ellenére minden mozdulatában van egyfajta finom báj. Illik rá. Így fogja hívni, ha már a nevét nem kérdezheti meg. Mert ha megkérdezi, a lány is kérdezni fog, akkor pedig veszélyes vizekre eveznek.

Másnap felhős volt az ég. Az ágyán hevert, mikor Kisasszonyka meghozta a reggelit, egy nagyobb és jobban megpakolt tálcán, mint általában. Letette elé, Arthur pedig szemügyre vette a felhozatalt: a szokásos adag, ezúttal kiegészítve egy felkarikázott paprikával, pár tekercs párizsival és volt még egy kicsi, kétdecis ivóváza is. Beleszimatolt és elfintorodott.

– Ez bor – közölte és finnyásan letette az asztal sarkára, jó messze a tálcától.

– Nem szereted?

– Sörös típus vagyok – vont vállat.

Utoljára szemügyre vette a tálca szélén lévő, steril csomagolásban lévő kötszereket is.

– Vasárnap van, vagy ünnepnap, hogy ma ennyire szeretnek? – eresztette meg a költői kérdést.

Kisasszonyka viszont mosolygott és válaszolt:

– Az ifjabbik Signor születésnapja van.

– Áh, akkor egy évben kétszer kapok rendesen enni, ezt majd észben tartom – biccentett. – A bort nem kéred véletlenül?

Kisasszonyka sandán mosolygott, a vázácskáért nyúlt, majd elhúzta az orra előtt, és aprót kortyolt. Látszott, hogy ért hozzá, vagy legalábbis nem először csinálja. Biztos a francia vér.

– Pedig ez egy jóféle merlot – cuppantott elégedetten. – Ráadásul francia, ki kéne próbálnod, csak hogy tudd, mit nem tudnak az angolok.

– Tolerálni a franciák hülyeségét, azt például nem tudjuk – jelentette ki két falat között.

Kisasszonyka nevetett. Evés után pedig segített kicserélni a kötéseket.

Égett a bőre, ahol a nő hozzáért. Nem akart erre gondolni.

Kevés tapasztalata volt az emberekkel, de ami szabadideje volt, azt olvasással töltötte. Az is, meg a pszichós felkészítő is sokat segített abban, hogy tudja, mi folyik most: szép lassan közel kerülnek egymáshoz Kisasszonykával, összemelegednek, aztán a kintiek ezt felhasználják ellenük.

Erősnek kell maradnia. Nem akarta, hogy bármelyik Vargas akárcsak egy azonos megyében legyen Alfreddal. Ehhez pedig tartania kell a száját.

De csak próbára teszi az embert, ha ugyanazon a tizennégy négyzetméteren ugyanazt eszi minden nap, ugyanakkor, ugyanúgy. Az egyik meleg este kimosta a nadrágját. Másfél napig száradt. Kisasszonyka megmosolyogta, hogy féloldalt ül, felemelt lábbal, és megkéri, hogy forduljon el, amíg eszik.

– Óh, szóval szégyenlősek vagyunk? – kérdezte kajánul.

– Valakinek azt is kell – dörmögte fülig pirulva.

Mikor megszáradt a nadrágja, az alsógatyája következett. Annak szerencsére elég volt egy négytől fél nyolcig terjedő időszak. Arthur éppen rántotta fel a nadrágját, mikor Kisasszonyka bejött.

Hiába ezek a könnyed pillanatok, egy másodpercre sem feledkezett meg Alfredról. Számon tartotta, mióta van benn. Négy hét elteltével egy nap a megtörés szélére került. Vagy talán meg is tört.


	4. 1985 július

**1985\. július**

Odakinn vihar volt, az udvaron hajladoztak az olajfák, recsegtek és ropogtak. Arthur tágra nyílt szemmel térdepelt az ágyon, és az ablak peremébe kapaszkodva bámult ki a szakadó esőbe.

– Mester? – szólította meg zavartan Kisasszonyka. Azután kezdte így hívni, miután realizálta, hogy Arthur milyen nevet aggatott rá. – Minden rendben?

– Otthon gyakrabban van vihar – mondta akkor. – Otthon gyakrabban esik.

– Hallottam, hogy Anglia nem a napsütéses időjárásról híres. – Letette a tálcát az asztalra. – A szokott menü, ahogy szereted. Mester?

Arthur visszanézett a nőre, és nagyon kellett küzdenie, hogy ne legyen látható a reszketése. Bár, akár a cellára is foghatja, mert az ablakban nincs üveg, és a viharnak hála jócskán visszazuhant a hőmérséklet.

– Úgy fél a viharban – susogta.

Alfred minden alkalommal felriadt, és reszketve bújt hozzá, a nagyobb dörgésekkor felkiáltott, egyszer egy különösen hangos égzengés után elsírta magát, és Arthurnak egy órán keresztül kellett fel-alá sétálva ringatnia őt, mire megnyugodott és kimerülten visszaaludt.

– Kicsoda? – kérdezte Kisasszonyka értetlenül, de kíváncsian.

Arthur a fejét rázta. Nem mert felelni. Nem bírt enni, csak térdelt az ágyon, és nézett ki a viharba.

Egész nap tartott az égiháború, csak sötétedés után csitult el. Arthur elzsibbadt tagokkal, a megterheléstől remegő combokkal és sajgó térdekkel rogyott le. Egész nap alig mozdult, a térdei nyomán két mélyedés maradt a matracon.

Az asztalra tévedt a pillantása és megremegett a bensője.

Kisasszonyka nem hagyhatta itt neki a tálcát, sem a vizet, de a kenyerekből és az olajbogyókból szendvicseket készített neki. Az egyik kenyérnek hiányzott a csücske, de az nem volt az asztalon.

Kiegyenesedett és kinézett. Két rács között kidugta a kezét és rájött, hogy pokolian nagy mázlija van: az esővíz kis kiterjedésű, de mély tócsába folyt össze az ablaka alatt, így volt mit innia a száraz, morzsás szendvicsekre.

A cellában nem volt villany. Sötétedés után nem látott semmit. Ha lett volna lámpa, legyen akár a mennyezet közepén, már rég letépte volna, hátha a vezetékekkel rövidzárlatot tud okozni. Az álom elkerülte, a gondolatai kergetőztek, mint egy zsák bolhás macska. Kifejezéstelen arccal meredt a sötétbe, napfelkelte utána szemközti falra. Minden erejével azon volt, hogy kiverje a fejéből Alfredet, a bánatos kék szemeit, és a hosszú sorban elmenetelő holtakat. Addig semmi gond nem volt, míg félig transz-szerű állapotba esve a munkáját végezte. Csak ment előre és egyedül a pontos célzásra volt gondja. A teher csak később jött.

Szinte tömegnek tűnt az a tizennégy ember, akik vádlón, elítélőn meredtek rá a sötétből.

Másnap Kisasszonyka megkönnyebbült mosollyal köszöntötte.

– Jobban vagy, Mester?

– Miért vagyok itt? – kérdezett vissza letörten. A nőre nézett. – Itt rohadok ebben a cellában már lassan egy hónapja és nem történik semmi. Ha nem kérdeznek, nem tudok mire válaszolni. Ha nincsenek itt, nem tudom mit akarnak. Egyáltalán, miért tartanak fogva, miért nem öltek még meg?!

A hajába túrt és a térdének támasztotta a homlokát. A tálca koppant az asztalon, Kisasszonyka keze puhán érintette a vállát. Pont olyan puhán, mint amikor a kötéseket cserélte, vagy amikor múlt héten végleg leszedte azokat, és közölte, hogy a sebe meggyógyult, de jó ronda heg maradt utána. Azóta talajgyakorlatokkal edzett, hogy ne őrüljön bele a semmittevésbe, de ilyen diéta mellett nem sok ereje volt, ami volt, azt is a megőrzésre fordította.

– Várják, hogy a Signor visszatérjen – felelt Kisasszonyka. – Nem volt itthon, amikor betörtél. Üzentek neki, és azt mondta, hogy várják meg és tartsanak szigorú őrizet alatt.

Felnézett a lányra. Meg akarta kérdezni, hogy most kiről beszél: az öreg Vargasról, vagy az unokáiról?

– Azt tudod, hogy hol vagyunk? – suttogta.

Kisasszonyka a fejét rázta. Egészen közel hajolt hozzá, ajkai majdnem a fülét érték, ahogy a válaszát lehelte:

– Annyit tudok, hogy Szicílián vagyunk, egy kikötőváros mellett, ahová gyakran futnak be hajók Máltáról.

Egész testében libabőrös lett. Na nem a kapott információtól, inkább Kisasszonyka közelségétől. Hiába, férfi volt, Kisasszonyka pedig nagyon szép példánya a szebbik nemnek. Ráadásul össze vannak zárva, minden nap kétszer egy órára. A gondolatai lassan annyit kalandoztak az ismert-ismeretlen francia, mint a fia körül, aki pedig az ő húsa és vére, aki várja őt haza.

Vagy talán már el is felejtette őt. Olyan kicsi még!

A szíve nehéz volt a mellkasában. Összetöpörödött, és rázkódott a neki kijelölt helyen, mint egy dobozba zárt üveggolyó.

Étvágytalanul, mechanikus mozdulatokkal evett. Kisasszonyka végig ott ült mellette. Míg ette a kenyeret, fogta a szabad kezét. A harmadik szelet után már nem engedte el, mikor Arthur új kenyérért nyúlt, inkább megmártotta a kenyércsücsköt a vajban, és megkente ő. A fejét a vállára hajtotta.

Mintha ennyitől elmúlna ez a végtelen fájdalom.

Lejárt az óra. Kisasszonyka megsimogatta az arcát, felmarkolta a tálcát és kiment. Az ajtóban lehajtotta a fejét, és észrevétlenül felé pillantott.

Ez a pillantás erősítette meg az elhatározásában.

Nem tagadhatja többé, közel kerültek egymáshoz. Fájna neki a nőt szenvedni látni, márpedig ha Vargas visszajön – akármelyik is adta parancsba –, akkor Kisasszonyka szenvedni fog azért, hogy ő beszéljen. Fájdalmas mosollyal konstatálta: egy hónap elég volt ahhoz, hogy a korábban sziklaszilárd elhatározásairól kiderüljenek, hogy homokkőből vannak, és elmorzsolódjanak.

A nadrágja kényelmesen buggyos kommandós nadrág volt, sok zsebbel. Egy kicsit hosszabb is, mint amire szükség volt, de a bakancsban éppen méretesnek bizonyult. Az utóbbi hónapban a bakancs a beledugott zoknival együtt a sarokban pihent, ő mezítláb létezett. Jobb dolga nem lévén fel-alá járkált, így a nadrág megkopott a sarkánál. És ahol megkezdték az anyagot, ott el tudja tépni.

Félméteres, farmer-anyagú cafatokból fércelt össze magának egy cipőfűzőt. Olyan betonbiztosra sikeredett a bakancsa kötözése, hogy ezt kés nélkül legfeljebb egy atomrobbanás szedi le róla.

A három óra kiszámolt szögben, az ajtótól háromlépésnyire találta.

Ez alatt az egy hónap alatt nem csak őt tették próbára, de az őreit is. Nem rendetlenkedett. Jó fiú volt, többnyire a cellája hátsó felében múlatta az idejét, és megette, amit elé tettek. Ha tényleg sikerült olyan jól beazonosítania az őreit a fémajtón átszűrődő hangok alapján, mint ahogy gondolta, akkor összesen kilenc férfi őrzi az ajtót, hármasával, váltásban. Most Kemény, Röhögős és Kappanhangú lesz őrségben. Kemény úgy érdemelte ki a hangszíntől független elnevezést, hogy ő volt az, aki mindig lökdöste Kisasszonykát.

Gondolatban már ezerszer bocsánatot kért a lánytól azért, ami történni fog.

Egy csúszás. A felső retesz.

Kemény minden esetben Kisasszonyka mögött áll, hogy be tudja lökni. A karattyolás alapján azért, mert fogadott a másik hármasból Morgó Medvével, hogy meg tudja lökni a lányt úgy, hogy leessen a tálcáról a vizesváza.

Két csúszás. A középső retesz.

Röhögős az ajtónyílásban, nézi, amit Kemény művel és röhög.

Három csúszás. Az alsó retesz.

Kappanhangú minden alkalommal nyávog, hogy sajnos a főnök letiltotta őket a lányról, pedig szívesen megkettyintené.

Lánccsörgés.

És végül Kisasszonyka. Fogoly ő is, váltságdíjért fogva tartott túsz, akit dolgoztatnak, hogy valami haszna is legyen, de nem bántják, hogy ne vaduljon el. Az egyetlen kegyetlenség, amit vele szemben alkalmaztak, hogy két bőrszíjat varrtak a lábára, amik nem dörzsölik ki annyira a finom fehér bőrét, és a két szíjat lánccal kötötték össze, hogy ne tudjon futni, se rendesen lépni, csak tipegni, mint a japán nemesasszonyok.

Kattanás. Az ajtó nyílt. A tálca sarka megjelent a látóterében, ott Kisasszonyka megtorpant, mert már ő is ismerte az ajtónállókat, és felkészült rá, hogy Kemény belöki a cellába.

Felkészült. Betámasztott. Kemény lökött, ő elrugaszkodott. Kisasszonyka enyhén előregörnyedve lépett be, hogy ne ejtsen el semmit, ez a görnyedés mentette meg attól, hogy az egy hajszálnyival mögötte az ajtófélfa felé rugaszkodó Arthur bármilyen testrésze nekiütközzön.

Röhögős még neki se kezdett a kárörvendő hahotájának, mikor a könyökével elkapta a nyakát. A lábait vitte tovább a lendület, szorítófogásban elkapta velük Kemény torkát és kicsavarta a testét. Egy mozdulattal két ellenséget vitt a földre, zuhanás közben a szabad jobbjával már nyúlt is Röhögős combjához.

Imái meghallgattatásra találtak, az ujjai egy pisztoly markolatára görbültek. Kemény volt a becsapódás, és már gurult is odébb. Nem fejezte be a bukfencet, hanyatt fekvésből lőtt. Az első golyó szétroncsolta Kappanhangú torkát, a második a hasra forduló Röhögős fejét, a harmadikat meg belelőtte Keménybe, a biztonság kedvéért, ha mégsem sikerült volna eltörnie a nyakát.

Hangosak voltak a lövések, biztos felfigyeltek rá. Felugrott és rohant vissza az őreihez. Lerángatta Röhögősről a golyóálló mellényt, és belebújva igyekezett figyelmen kívül hagyni, hogy a cuccon ott van a férfi fél agya.

Lehajolt a fegyverekért, közben benézett a cellába, rémülettől sokkot kapott lányra. Még mindig szorongatta a tálcát.

Újabb lövés dörrent, Kisasszonyka sikoltott, eldobta a tálcát és az arca elé kapta a kezét. A golyó szikrát szórt, mikor széttépte a bokáit összefűző láncokat.

– Fuss – vetette oda neki, majd felmarkolt egy gépfegyvert, és megfogadta a saját tanácsát.

Jobbra indult. A jobb általában jó irány, legalábbis szebb, mint a bal. Faltól falig, fedezéktől fedezékig rohant, lelőtte az összes szembejövő öltönyös és golyóálló mellényes fazont. Csak fejre és ágyékra célzott.

Körkörös villa volt, a közepén egy központi udvarral. És egy kibaszott labirintus volt, ő pedig ott is volt a James Bond-filmben: egyedül egy sereg ellen. Rohanás közben betévedt a konyhába, ahonnét már kimenekültek a villa dolgozói, minden kelléküket elöl hagyva. Talált egy vizeskancsót, azt alaposan meghúzta.

Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve felöntötte a tömör fa asztallapot olívaolajjal, aztán az üveget belevágta az égve hagyott gázrózsába. A tüzet nem kellett biztatni.

Most volt a vihar, de Szicília klímája gyorsan elszívja a nedvességet, ráadásul ez jó tető volt, sehol nem volt lyukas. A cserepek alatt a fa száraz volt, pillanatok alatt lángra kapott. Nem egész három perccel később, mikor már kezdett elharapózni a tűz, kezdett maga is egy kicsit pánikba esni. A franc se gondolta, hogy ilyen marha gyorsan begyullad ez az egész kóceráj, ő meg még mindig nem tudta, merre menjen.

Végül három, a központi udvaron lélekszakadva átrohanó szolga nyomába szegődve meglelte a kifelé vezető utat. Addigra már itt-ott omlani is kezdett a könnyű tetőszerkezet, és Arthurban formát öltött a gondolat, hogy a saját házát némileg tűzállóbbá kéne tennie.

Futás közben, a fejét védve valami olyat pillantott meg, amit nem akart. Egy lezuhant gerenda alól két, bőrbéklyós láb kandikált ki, és Kisasszonyka a másik oldalon segítségért rimánkodott.

Káromkodott, eldobta a kezét lefoglaló géppisztolyt, és nagyon remélte, hogy az egyhavi kényszerpihenő nem vágta tönkre teljesen az állóképességét. Hörgött a megerőltetéstől, de megemelte a fát, Kisasszonyka pedig odébb mászott. Arthur visszaejtette a gerendát és a nő véres lábaira vetődött a pillantása.

– Mondtam, hogy fuss! – fakadt ki, odalépett hozzá, és a vállára kapta, mint egy zsák krumplit.

– Ez így fáj! – kiáltotta a nő.

– A helyedben kurvára örülnék, hogy egyáltalán visz valaki! – üvöltötte vissza, és sietett, ahogy csak tudott.

A külső udvaron hatalmas volt a káosz. A kiszolgáló-személyzet tagjai sírtak, a biztonsági őrök egymásnak kiabáltak, osztogatták az egymásnak ellentmondó parancsokat, majd végszóra befutottak a tűzoltók és a mentők is.

Arthur úgy vágott át az emberek között, mintha ide tartozna, mintha nem ő lenne az egyetlen fehér bőrű a tisztán kreol szicíliaiak között. Nem számítva persze a vállára kapott Kisasszonykát, akinek szerencsére volt annyi esze, hogy befogja a száját. Becélozta az egyik menőautót, amiből már kipattantak a szakemberek, és megkezdték a könnyebb égési sérülések ellátását. Arthur megkerülte őket, Kisasszonykát bevágta a hátsó ülésre, ő maga meg a volánhoz ült, és hálát adott, amiért a sofőr volt olyan barom, hogy benne hagyja a slusszkulcsot a gyújtásban. Gázt adott, és remélte, hogy az általános fejetlenség eléggé leköti az embereket ahhoz, hogy senkinek ne tűnjön fel, eggyel kevesebb mentőautó van, mint kellene.

– Hova mész? – szólt előre Kisasszonyka.

– A kikötőbe.

– De minek?

– Azt mondtad, sok itt a hajó Málta felé. Hát akkor megyünk Máltára.

– Vargasék tele vannak máltai érdekeltségekkel, az első sarkon lebukunk!

A következő kereszteződésnél elkanyarodott a másik irányba.

– Oké, akkor jobb ötletet kérek.

– Menjünk Franciaországba.

Majdnem lefejelte a kormányt. Irányba állította a beltéri visszapillantót, hogy lássa is a nőt, miközben kiosztja.

– Mert szerinted én Máltán akarom leélni az életem?! Húzok vissza Angliába, a faszom se akar itt maradni!

Kisasszonyka idegesen forgatta a szemét.

– Angol vagy, te szerencsétlen, Angliában fognak először keresni!

– Keressenek csak.

– El kéne tűnnöd!

– Arra készülök, csak _miattad_ a leggyorsabb mód épp most hajózik el!

– Mert honnan tudod, hogy mikor indul hajó Málta felé?!

– Biztos van valami ladik, ami épp most fut ki! – kiabálta. – És én kurvára nem vagyok rajta!

A nő hirtelen előremutatott:

– Kereszteződés!

Előre kapta a fejét, egy pillanatra a látókörébe villant egy útjelző tábla, volt még egy másodperce dönteni, majd jobbra rántotta a kormányt. A nagy sebesség és az éles kanyar majdnem felborította a magas építésű mentőt. Kisasszonyka elborult balra, és felkiáltott, ahogy valami a sérült lábaihoz ért. Ahhoz sajnos nem volt elég, hogy a hangját elvegye.

– Mi a fenének megyünk Cataniába?!

– Egy hónappal ezelőtt még voltak ott összekötőim, ha meg most nincsenek ott, hát van egy reptér!

– Előbb hajó, most meg repülő? Mi bajod az autóval?

– Az, hogy Szicíliából nincs híd a csizma orrába, Kisasszonyka, és ez a jármű tudtommal nem kétéltű!

Sokat javított a kedélyén, hogy a nő erre nem tudott mit mondani. Végül csak nagy sértetten odavágta:

– Ne hívj így! Van nevem is!

– Itt a lehetőség bemutatkozni – intett nagyvonalúan.

– Ha tényleg angol lennél, már rég megmondtad volna a neved.

– Ha tényleg francia lennél, már rég feladtad volna ezt az egészet.

Maga is elámult az elmés riposztjaitól. Attól kevésbé, hogy Kisasszonyka fejbe csapta hátulról.

– Elment az eszed, fehérnép?! És ha fának megyek, mit csinálsz?

– Vezetek én, mert neked az se jutott eszedbe, hogy a szirénát felkattintsd, mikor százzal tépsz! – gúnyolódott.

Jogos. Bekapcsolta a szirénát. Végül is, biztos nem feltűnő, hogy egy golyóálló-mellényes, itt-ott megpörkölődött, nyakig kormos figura ül a volánnál, nem?

Cataniáig egyikük sem szólalt meg. Felkapcsolt szirénával is csak sötétedésre értek oda a remek minőségű dél-olasz utakon.

Az egyik külvárosi raktár előtt állt meg. Csak a címet tudta, a helyszínt nem ismerte, így elég erősen taposott a fékbe, mikor megérkeztek. A nő hátul elég dühösen sziszegett ahhoz, hogy rájöjjön, lefejelte az ülés hátulját.

Három lépés a raktár bal oldalán. Érezte Kisasszonyka értetlen pillantását a hátában, mikor rugdosni kezdte a földet. A hatodiknál nem csak por, de egy kulcs is kirepült a gödörből. Négykézláb mászott a kulcs után, és diadalmas mosollyal lódult vissza. Kisasszonykát nem sikerült lenyűgöznie, ami gyorsan letörölte a vigyorát. Lángoló füllel nyitotta fel a garázst.

Nem volt túl nagy. Az egyik sarokban egy aprócska mosdókagyló mellett egy gázpalackra kötött kempingtűzhely állt, amit kiválóan el lehetett érni az ágy helyett berakott keskeny priccsről. A másik sarokban egy dögös, fekete motor terpeszkedett. A priccs felett egy kisebb polc volt, rajta egy lábossal és néhány gyorsan elkészíthető, befőttesüvegbe zárt étellel.

Kiemelte a kocsiból a nőt, és becipelte a priccsre.

– Pár perc és jövök, odébbállok a kocsival, hogy ne legyen gyanús.

Meg sem várta a válaszát, lecsukta a garázsajtót, és elhajtott. Négy sarokkal odébb állt meg újra, a kulcsot lazán elhajította az út menti bozót irányába és visszakocogott a garázshoz.

A lehető legcsodálatosabb látvány fogadta: Kisasszonyka feltalálta magát és nekiállt főzni. Megrovó pillantást vetett a küszöbön megtorpanó Arthurra, mire ő gyorsan lesütötte a szemét, bezárta maga után a garázsajtót, és kotorászni kezdett az elsősegély-doboz után. Valahol lennie kell egynek, az ilyen vészhelyzeti szállások állandó szériatartozéka a… nyilván az ágy alá tették.

A nő mérgesen protestálni kezdett, mikor felemelte a lábait, hogy be tudjon nyúlni az ágy alá és ki tudja húzni a nagy, vörös kereszttel díszített koffert, amiben elég felszerelés volt ahhoz, hogy egy kisebb műtétet is el tudjon végezni. A mosdóhoz sietett, bemosakodott, majd megnedvesített egy darab gézt is, és nekiállt finoman ledörgölni a nő lábáról a kormot és a hamut.

– Szólj, ha fáj – kérte.

– Nem vagyok mazochista, hogy csendben tűrjek – horkantott.

– Miért, ismersz ilyet?

– Te egy szót sem szóltál, mikor – au! – kötöztelek.

– Bocsánat. Mármint azért, mert fájdalmat okoztam, nem azért, mert nem vinnyogtam kötözés közben.

Csúnya sebek voltak. Az ütéstől felrepedt a nő lábain a bőr. Arthur értetlenül meredt a sebekre.

– Ahhoz, hogy a gerenda így megüssön, eleve a hátadon kellett feküdnöd – nézett fel szigorúan.

Kisasszonyka félrenézett. Levette a tűzről a kész ételt és letette a földre hűlni a lábast. Végül bűntudatos arccal félrehúzta a nyakánál az inget, megmutatva, hogy éppen ott, ahol a mellény takarta, egy öklömnyi, lila zúzódás volt, a közepén felrepedt bőrbe az imént még bele lehetett ragadva az ing, mert most újra szivárgott belőle a vér.

– Rád esett valami? – kérdezte.

Olyan finoman érintette meg, ahogy csak tudta.

– Szz! Nem tudom. Biztos. Egyik pillanatban még futottam, a másikban már a földön feküdtem.

Arthur nyelt egyet.

– Fertőtleníteni kéne.

– Akkor tedd meg.

– Meg tenni rá egy ragacsot, hogy ne ragadjon bele az ing.

– Csak nyugodtan.

Nem tudta, hova nézzen kínjában. Végül megköszörülte a torkát:

– Le kéne venned az inged, hogy jobban hozzáférjek.

– Na, csak kimondtad – virult Kisasszonyka. – Ugye, nem is volt nehéz! És vörös vagy, mint szűzlány az első alkalommal!

Ehhez nem akart kommentárt fűzni. Sem ahhoz, hogy a nő csak külön kérésre volt hajlandó elfordulni és eltakarni magát a levetett ruháival.

Soha életében nem volt még ilyen nehéz ragtapaszt tenni egy sebre. Meg elvonatkoztatni attól, hogy ki van a keze alatt.

– Kész is vagyunk, Kisasszonyka – motymorogta dolga végeztével.

– Marie – dorombolta a nő.

– Hogyan?

– A nevem Marie.

Visszafordult felé, két kék szeme mint a végtelen óceán – Arthur úgy érezte, elveszik benne.

– És a tied, kedves? – simogatta meg az arcát.

– A-Arthur – dadogta.

– Arthur. – Soha nem hallotta még így a nevét. Egészen beleborzongott. – Ennyire vágysz a hazád után, hogy hanyatt-homlok rohansz haza?

Ujjaival az arcán körözött. Akarva-akaratlan lecsukódott a szeme, behódolt a cirógatásnak, mozdult, ahogy a nő akarta.

– Nem… a fiamhoz megyek.

Marie olyan hirtelen kapta el a kezét, hogy elveszítette az egyensúlyát és felborult. Pislogott fel rá a padlóról, de a nő szó nélkül öltözködött. Neki meg leesett, mi is történt az imént, és nem győzött hova pirulni.

Másnap a reggeli éppen olyan kínos csendben zajlott, mint az esti vacsora. Ehhez még jött az összes megmacskásodott tagja, mert volt olyan gentleman, hogy átengedje a nőnek az ágyat, és ő maga egy darab pokróccal a földön aludjon. Az átforgolódott éjszaka után hajnalhasadtakor kelt, a fájós lábai miatt ugyancsak pocsék éjszakát maga mögött tudható Marie-val együtt.

Egyszemélyes garázs, de nem konkrétan neki készült, hanem csak úgy általánosságban a megrekedő ügynököknek. A fal melletti ládákban különböző méretű motorosruhák sorakoztak. Mind a ketten megtalálták a nekik megfelelőt. Egy hónapnyi félmeztelenkedés után furcsa volt, hogy van valami a felsőtestén.

A kínos csend ellenére – vagy éppen azért? – összerándult a gyomra, mikor Marie a motoron hozzásimult és átölelte a derekát.

Marie a reptéren szólalt meg legközelebb.

– Hogy fogunk itt átjutni? Nekem nincs útlevelem.

– Emiatt ne aggódj.

Kiszúrta az első szabad jegypénztárat – tekintettel a korai órára, még volt ilyen – és olaszra váltott.

– Jó reggelt, szeretnék beszélni egy reptéri irányítóval.

– Öhm. – A nő végigmérte a fekete motorosszerelését. – Milyen indokkal?

– Nagyon sürgős, a magángépem szeretném használni. – Rávillantotta legszebb, „csináld, amit mondok, de tüstént"-mosolyát.

– Egy pillanat türelmet – biccentett a nő és elsietett.

Marie ajkát biggyesztve bámulta.

– Ez valami gyönyörű volt.

A nő csakhamar jött vissza, és bizonygatta a főnökének, hogy valaki a magángépét kéri, a fickó pedig állította, hogy éppen egy magángép sem parkol a hangárokban. Arthur csak karon fogta az illetőt, arrébb vonszolta, majd belenyomta az arcába a garázsban talált MI6-es igazolványát. Természetesen az ügynökség által hamisítottat, amelyiken John Bull volt a neve és a CIA-nak dolgozott.

A csóka egy pillanatig megkövülten meredt az igazolványra. Felnézett Arthurra, a halántékán lefutott egy csepp izzadtság.

– Azonnal intézkedem, uram.

Intett nekik, hogy kövessék. Arthur karon ragadta Marie-t és menet közben a fülébe súgta:

– Na és ez már tetszett?

– Melyik az igazi neved? – lehelte vissza Marie.

– Ezt majd biztos helyen megbeszéljük – mormolta.

Ha a gépszerzési tudományával nem is, a vezetőivel mindenképpen lenyűgözte a lányt. Egy aprócska kisgépben repültek Franciaország felé, már legalább tíz perce, mikor Marie végre megszólalt:

– Már elég messze vagyunk ahhoz, hogy beszélj?

– Majd otthon.

– Nagyon húzod.

– Szeretném, ha csak otthon beszélnénk meg ezt.

Közben megbökte a nő vállát, majd a mikrofonra mutatott és a _poloska_ -szót tátogta.

Franciaországban egyszer szálltak le tankolni egy kisebb reptéren. Felajánlotta a nőnek, hogy kiteszi, maradjon csak itthon, de a javaslatra Marie egészen elhűlve meredt rá. Ebből levágta, hogy nem feltétlen pártolja az ötletet, hát további megállás nélkül folytatták az utat Londonba. Arthurnak leszállás után első dolga volt megnézni a dátumot és az időt, majd megkereste a bérelt szekrényét a reptéren, és szembesült vele, hogy már kiadták valaki másnak. A kocsiját is elvitték.

– Na szép, már halottá is nyilvánítottak – horkantott fel. – Oké, akkor fogjunk taxit.

A délutáni időpontra tekintettel nem az irodához, hanem Gilbertékhez vitette magát. Szombaton három után Ludwigot rendszerint ott ette a fene, és nagyon csúnyán be akart szólni neki. Ez volt a hivatalos indok, valójában persze csak reménykedett, de úgy, hogy Marie azt mondott mellette, amit akart, egyik fülén be, a másikon ki.

Az autót elvontatták, a szekrényét kiadták valaki másnak. Vajon temetése is volt már? Alfred elfelejtette, örökbe adták, soha többé nem látja…

– Várjon itt – szólt a taxisnak.

Repült az ajtó felé. Nyitva volt. A megszokás vitte a nappali ajtajába. Megállt.

Alfred a kanapé előtt játszott két matchboxszal. Csak őt látta, a felugró Gilbertre ügyet sem vetett, sem Elizára, aki a szája elé kapta a kezét, vagy Ludwigra, aki elkerekedett szemmel bámult rá.

– Alfred – szólította meg reszkető hangon.

A kisfiú felnézett. A következő pillanatban Arthur már a földön ült, és ringatta a fiát, egyre csak ringatta, megnyugtató semmiségeket suttogott neki.

Megérezte, hogy áll a háta mögött valaki. Hátrahajtott fejjel nézett Marie-ra, és boldogan-megkönnyebbülten elmosolyodott.

– Látod? Hozzá siettem haza.

Talpra állt, és a csípőjére ültette a gyereket.

– Marie, ő Alfred, a kisfiam. Alfred, ő Marie.

Kisfiát éppen semennyire nem érdekelte a nő. Egyetlen pillantást vetett rá, aztán visszaborult Arthur nyakába. Elkezdte a megnyugtató fel-alá járkálást. Hallotta, hogy a háta mögött Marie tanácstalanul megjegyzi, hogy a taxióra odakinn még mindig pörög, mire Ludwig kirohant fizetni. Főnöke még az azonnali jelentéstől is eltekintett, bár lehet, hogy ebben nagyobb szerepe volt Elizának és Gilbertnek.

Hazakísérték. Eliza felzavarta Gilbertet az emeletre ágyat húzni, Ludwigot meg valami élhető környezetet teremteni, ő pedig leült a veranda lépcsőjére és Marie kezét szorongatva elmesélte, hogy mi mindent csinált Alfred, amíg Arthur nem volt itthon.

– Igazán? – dobott egy kicsit a fiún, aki egy ideje a vállára borult fejjel szunyókált. – Megtanultál fára mászni, napsugaram? Ezt majd mindenképpen meg kell mutatnod!

A fiúcska nem válaszolt, csak a nyakába csimpaszkodott és békésen szuszogott tovább.

– Megvagyok – jelent meg Gilbert. – Ludi még szöszöl valamit, de kész vagyunk.

– Köszönöm – mosolygott hálásan. – De tényleg. Meg azt is, hogy vigyáztatok Alfredra.

– Szívesen máskor is – ölelte meg Eliza. – Csak gyere haza akkor, amikor megígérted.

– A törpicsek minden nap kérdezte, hogy mi van veled – biccentett Gilbert az alvó csöppség felé. – És számolta a napokat, hogy mennyit késel, szóval a helyedben kitalálnék holnapig egy nagyon nyomós indokot.

Felnevetett. Könnyen jött. Az egész világ sokkal egyszerűbbnek tűnt, hogy itthon volt, Alfred pedig a karjaiban pihent. Gilberték integettek és leléptek, ő pedig felment a hálóba, és bedugta a gyereket a takaró alá. Csókot nyomott a homlokára, és szentül elhatározta, hogy egy pár perces gyors csutakolás után már be is bújik mellé. Vagy egy kicsit hosszabb csutakolás után, egy hónapja nem fürdött rendesen.

Majd' kiugrott a bőréből, mikor mögötte felcsendült Marie hangja:

– Ha Alfred itt alszik, akkor a feleséged hova teszed?

– Hm? – zavartan nézett rá. Még zavartabban jött rá, hogy észre se vette őt. – Soha nem voltam nős.

– Akkor ő?

– Öhh, az egy hosszú történet – vakarta meg elvörösödve a tarkóját.

Marie értőn óh-zott és kiperdült a szobából. Arthur kis hatásszünettel utána, közben realizálta, hogy a német fivérek „szöszölése" annyit tett, hogy nem egész negyed óra alatt úgy kitakarították a házat, ahogy neki egy napos kemény munkával sem megy.

A nappaliban érte utol a nőt. Alfred bekeretezett képével szemezett.

Megállt tőle pár lépésnyire. Marie felé fordult, lassan pislogott egyet, Arthur pedig azon kapta magát, hogy a feje hátsó felében egyre csak azt mantrázza: kérlek kérlek kérlek.

Azt sem tudta, mit kér.

A csend egyre hosszabb lett.

Végül, jobb ötlete nem lévén, elmesélte, hogyan érkezett házhoz Alfred gyorspostával. Mire a rövidített összefoglaló végére ért, Marie már csak egy karnyújtásnyira állt tőle.

– Nagyon fontos neked, ugye? – kérdezte Marie.

– Ő az én napsugaram.

Még közelebb lépett. Hátrarázta az arcába hulló tincseit, benne pedig még soha ilyen erős nem volt a kísértés, hogy megragadja és leteperje.

– Ha ő a te napsugarad, akkor én mi lehetek?

Hosszú szempillái alól pillantott fel rá. Lassan pislogott, neki meg egy árva gondolat, annyi sem maradt a fejében. Végül kibökte, ami a nyelvéje jött:

– Ami csak lenni akarsz.

Marie megragadta a gallérját, lerántotta magához és éhesen az ajkaira mart. Nyoma sem volt benne a félénkségnek, amit az első napon az egyik legfőbb jellemvonásaként állapított meg.


	5. 1987 szeptember - első rész

**1987\. szeptember – első rész**

Kilesett a konyhából. Közel s távol egy lélek se, hát becserkészte a sütisüveget a szekrény tetején.

– Mit látnak szemeim.

Behúzott nyakkal tekerte vissza az üvegre a tetőt, és visszatette a helyére, csak után fordult meg, hogy megnézze, milyen képet vág a felesége. Sanda vigyorral támasztotta az ajtófélfát.

– Szóval ezért kell olyan gyakran új adagot sütnöm – duruzsolta, ahogy közelebb lépett hozzá és játszani kezdett a pizsamája gallérjával.

– Jó az, ha friss – válaszolta teli szájjal.

Prüszkölve nevetett fel, csillogó szemekkel megvárta, míg lenyeli a falatot, csak utána támadta le.

Nem sokkal később Marie már az ágyban várta, mikor visszajött a fürdőből. A nő már bemászott a takaró alá, Alfred tincseivel játszadozott. A kisfiú zavartalanul aludt. Meg sem mozdult, mikor Arthur óvatosan betornázta magát a helyére, Marie és Matthew közé. Egyéves kisfia álmosan felnyöszörgött, de elég volt egyszer végigsimítania a hátán, és elmerült az álom mélységeiben.

Marie az elején értetlenkedett, nem akarta elfogadni, hogy Arthur a fiával alszik. Utána megszokta, és Matthew születésekor fel sem merült, hogy babaágyat vegyenek. Legalább nem kellett messzire menni, mikor a gyerek felsírt éjszaka. Marie csak az oldalára fordult, megfogta a gyereket, és a melléhez húzta. Azzal a felkiáltással, hogy innentől kezdve a többi a gyerek dolga, visszaaludt.

Kicsi fia annak ellenére, hogy folyamatosan ott voltak vele, nagyon gyorsan megtanulta átaludni az éjszakát. Ebből egyenesen következett az, hogy átkerült Arthur másik oldalára, az ágyat pedig betolták a fal mellé, hogy még véletlenül se fordulhasson le a fiúcska az éjszaka folyamán. Marie-nak nem volt problémája az addigi felállással, de Arthur igényelte, hogy átölelhesse a feleségét az éjszaka.

A gyerekekkel megosztott ágyból egyenesen következik a tény, hogy a ház igen változatos pontjain tudták szeretni egymást, és egy fárasztó nap után végre vízszintesbe kerülve sokkal nagyobb ösztönzésre volt szükségük, mint az „eh, miért ne." Azért nem panaszkodhattak, elvégre csak lett valahogy még egy fiuk.

Ez egy nagyon fontos pont. Marie nem azt mondta, hogy született egy fia, hanem megszületett a második gyermeke. Háromnapos ismeretség után kétoldalú megegyezés született közte és Alfred között, hogy ők anya és fia, nincs apelláta. Arthurnak eszébe sem jutott, hogy ellenkezzen.

Ő csak boldog volt.

Gyerekként el sem tudta képzelni, ez milyen lehet. Legelső emlékeiben a szülei üvöltöztek egymással, ha az anyjára gondolt, egy püffedt arcú alkoholista jelent meg a lelki szemei előtt, Carla és Jonathan pedig nem véletlenül nem kaptak helyet a mintaszülők nyilvántartásában. Arthur soha nem látta, hogy egyáltalán egymáshoz értek volna, vagy csak egyetlen kedves szót szóltak volna egymáshoz.

Sejthetően ezért szeretett annyira olvasni. A könyvek kiragadták őt ebből a világból, elvitték egy másikba, ami nem volt ennyire durva.

Először Alfred borította meg az életét. Utána Marie. És Marie, ellentétben Alfreddel, már úgy érkezett, hogy tudott beszélni, tudta, mit akar, és az akaratát az esetek többségében sikerrel érvényre is juttatta.

Mint amikor egyik első közös estéjük alatt odabújt hozzá, és úgy aludt el, hogy Arthur vállán pihentette a fejét. A szíve akkor őrült tempót diktált. Egy örökkévalóságnak tűnt, amíg a mennyezetet bámulta, és lassan megértette, hogy Marie most azt teszi vele, mint amit ő szokott Alfreddel: megérinti őt, hozzásimul, csak így ok nélkül, mert jól esik neki érezni a közelségét.

A boldogság azon érdekes pillanatai ezek, amikor nem történik semmi, csak élvezi azt a csendes meghittséget, hogy ott van, ahol azok, akiket a világon a legjobban szeret. Akikért képes igent mondani Ludwig hívásaira, és akikért hazajön a küldetéseiről.

A német még mindig nem dolgozhatta fel, hogy majdnem odaveszett, mert az elmúlt két évben csak rövid megfigyelésekre küldte, esetleg relatíve veszélytelen betörésekre. Ő fogalmazott így, de Arthur nem tudta veszélytelennek tekinteni ezeket a küldetéseket. Azután semmit nem tudott veszélytelennek ítélni, hogy ő maga várt türelmesen addig, amíg a börtönőrei figyelme lankadt. Ők a hibájukért az életükkel fizettek. Arthur soha annyira nem szeretett még élni, mint akkoriban.

Az ebéd utáni romeltakarítás közepén tartottak, mikor megcsörrent az előszobában a telefon. Arthur lemosta a kezéről a mosogatószert, és a konyharuha után nyúlt, mikor Marie hátulról hozzá simult.

– Ne vedd fel – könyörgött.

– Muszáj. No, eressz – nógatta. – Marie.

– Azt ígérték, most sokat leszel itthon.

– Itthon voltam két hetet.

– Két hetet! – fakadt ki Marie. – Mostanság az irodában voltál, rég mentél _odaki_ , most biztos megint elküldenek hetekre. És addig mi lesz velünk?!

Szelíden megcsókolta és kisiklott a karjai közül. Mosolygott csalódott feleségére, amíg kihátrált az előszobába, és a füléhez emelte a kagylót.

– _Na végre, soká tartott_ – hallotta Gilbert sóhaját a vonal túlfelén. – _Ludi már kezdett ideges lenni._

– Marie is kezd ideges lenni, hogy mindig elloptok itthonról – hunyorgott a feleségére.

– _Üzenem neki, hogy Eliza sincs jobb passzban. Járjanak össze, hátha elfoglalják egymást._

Felnevetett.

– Átadom.

– _Ami meg a melót illeti, pakolhatod azt a roppant szexi bermudádat._

– Holnap reggel?

– _Nyilván._

– Ott leszek.

Elköszöntek, letette a telefont. Nem kellett mondania semmit, elég volt egy hosszú pillantás, és Marie máris elfordult, hogy a dühét a porcelánhoz erősen ragaszkodó ételmaradékokon töltse ki.

– Marie.

– Mondtam, hogy elvisznek.

– És haza fogok jönni.

A nő szipogott és szúrós szemekkel felnézett rá.

– Azt el is várom.

Játék közben Alfred megérezhette, hogy megint elmegy, mert nagyon bújós volt és nem akart lefeküdni. Arthur sokáig ült az ágy mellett a földön, mire az égkék szemek lassan lecsukódtak. Akkor már csak a feleségét kellett valahogy megbékítenie. Nem szeret úgy elmenni itthonról, hogy haragszanak egymásra.

Házasélete nagy tapasztalata volt, hogy Marie-nál a békülést nem érdemes szavakkal kezdeni. Csak még jobban összeveszik vele. Viszont, ha alaposan kifárasztja, akkor néha úgy is hajlandó megbocsátani, hogy egy szót sem szól. Ha nem jön be, akkor csak jól érezte magát indulás előtt.

Marie szomorúan bámulta a plafont. Az üresen ásító kandalló előtt hevertek, a bolyhos szőnyegen. Könyökölt, Marie göndör hajának egy tincsét követte a mutatóujjával. Azt az egyet, ami elhatárolódott a többitől, és a nő mellkasán kacskaringózott. A vége felesége mellei közé esett. Marie hunyt szemmel felsóhajtott, ő pedig teli tenyérrel végigsimított a hasán. A keze megpihent a köldöke alatt, ott, ahol a kedvese kisebbik fiukat hordozta hónapokon át. Előrehajolt, megízlelte Marie nyakának puha bőrét. Egész testében megborzongott, mikor a nő tíz ujjal végigszántott a haján.

– Ne menj – kérte a nő. – Mindig olyan rossz érzés fog el, mikor elmész.

– Visszajövök – mormolta századszor, ezredszer. – Mindig visszajövök hozzád, ígérem.

Egy hosszú pillanatra összekapcsolódott a tekintetük. Marie könnyes szemei ragyogtak a csillagok halvány fényében.

– Én akkor érzem rosszul magam, mikor úgy megyek el, hogy sírsz – vallotta be. – Kérlek, Marie. Tudod, hogy muszáj mennem.

Felesége ingerülten felmordult, kibontakozott az öleléséből és felült. Karját-lábát összefonva hátat fordított neki.

– Legyen átkozott az a dán szajha!

Nem suttogott, nem fogta vissza a hangját, hogy tiszteletben tartsa az éjszaka nyugalmát. Rendes beszédhangja kiáltásnak hatott a ház némaságában.

– Shh, édes, felébreszted a fiúkat – csitította. – Mellesleg, Christine nélkül mi se találkoztunk volna.

– És még véded?!

– Marie, kérlek. A holtakról vagy jót, vagy semmit.

– Ez az egyetlen nagy szerencséje, egyébként már rég megkerestem volna és szálanként téptem volna ki a haját!

Felkuncogott, elfeküdt, és Marie felé nyújtózott. Ez nem volt elég ahhoz, hogy megbékéljen.

– Ráadásul volt képe megesni – dünnyögte. – Volt képe megszülni az én fiam!

– Jól értem, hogy azért vagy rá dühös, mert ő hordta ki Alfredet és nem te?

Marie villámgyorsan mozdult, már ott is ült a derekán és két kézzel megtámaszkodott Arthur fejének két oldalán.

– Igen. Ő az én fiam, és nem az övé.

– Fogd fel úgy, hogy megspóroltál magadnak egy adag reggeli rosszullétet és egy szülést.

Hát igen. Kedves felesége az átlaggal ellentétben nem heverte ki a reggeli hányásrohamokat az első trimeszterrel, az végigkísérte mind a kilenc hónapban. A vajúdással megint megszenvedett, Matthew felsírása egy szótárra elegendő szitokáradat végére tett pontot.

– Jó, innen nézve jogos. Attól még lehetek rá mérges, amiért megcsaltál vele.

– Akkor még nem is ismertelek, egyébként is csak egyetlen éjszaka volt.

– És?

– Te sem voltál éppen szűz, én mégse kérdezlek az exeidről.

– Az egy dolog, én francia vagyok, nekem szükségem volt a tapasztalatra.

– Áh, minden világos.

Egymásra meredtek. Marie lassan lehajolt egy csókra, és ott is volt az a második kör.

Kifulladva simultak egymáshoz.

– Hazajössz? – zihálta Marie.

– Haza.

– Vigyázol magadra?

– Igen.

– Távol tartod magad azoktól a könnyűvérű olasz libáktól?

Ezt már nem állhatta meg nevetés nélkül. Hosszan csókolta Marie-t.

– Igen. A hűséget letettem neked az esküben is, és nem csak _odakinn_ , de képzeld, itthon is tartom.

– Jól is teszed – dorombolta. – Gyere, pihenned kellene.

Az első napsugár már ébren, alvó családját csodálva találta. Mindegyikük kapott egy búcsúcsókot. Egyedül Matthew rezzent meg.

– Ne haragudj rám, Marie – suttogta az ajtóban állva. – Ne haragudj, amiért nem mesélek arról, hogy mit csinálok. Téged védelek vele, elhiszed? Nem élném túl, ha elvinnének és bántatának csak azért, mert voltam olyan bolond, hogy eljárjon a szám.

Nagyot nyelt.

– Vigyázzatok magatokra, csillagaim. Vigyázni fogok én is. Ne aggódjatok, egyik Vargas sem juthat a közeletekbe sem.

Fájó szívvel fordított nekik hátat és ment ki a házból. Fájó szívvel ült be a kocsiba és hajtott el. Fájt a szíve, mikor kommandós felszerelésben, egy távcsövön keresztül fürkészte Lovino Vargas személyes rezidenciáját. Azért már megfeddte magát. Éppen ideje lett volna váltani.

Marie nem véletlen ejtette annyira máshogy az odakintet az _odakint_ től. Számára utóbbi azt az állapotot jelölte, mikor Arthur kém, nem pedig férj és apa. Azt mondta, hogy már a szicíliai fogságuk alatt is látta a különbséget, de akkor tudott konkrét demarkációs vonalat húzni, mikor megérkeztek Angliába, és átölelte Alfredot. Állítólag akkor szeretett belé végérvényesen, mikor onnan a földről felmosolygott rá.

Megrázta magát.

– Koncentrálj – dünnyögte magának.

Ennek jegyében végiggondolta, mit tud Lovino Vargasról.

A maffiacsoport vezetőjének, a Róma nagyapus néven emlegetett Augustus Vargasnak az idősebbik unokája. Huszonöt éves, masszív dohányos, kórosan alacsony önbizalommal. Afféle meg nem értett tehetség, aki nagyon a lelkére veszi, hogy a nagyapja nyíltan az öccsét, a nála egy évvel fiatalabb Felicianót favorizálja. Ha az öreg Róma tudná, hogy miféle csiszolatlan gyémántot lök félre a hebehurgya, nőbolond Feli kedvéért, bizonyára a fejét verné a falba. Lovino azonban a nagyapja közelében begörcsöl, és két értelmes mondatot képtelen elmondani, így az öreg abban a hitben él, hogy az idősebbik unokája félig-meddig fogyatékos, és látványosan, mindenki előtt leírja őt. Az ilyen esetek után Lovino csendesen meglép otthonról és idejön, ebbe a San Vito Lo Capo nevű városkába, ami Szicília északnyugati csücskében van, egy festőien szép félszigeten.

Lovino luxusvillája az öböltől messze, a hegyoldalban állt, csodaszép panorámával. Ebbe a házba kellett bejutnia Arthurnak. Arról tájékoztatták, hogy Róma Lovino gondjaira bízott egy mappát, amiben vagy az összekötőik, vagy a szállítóik névsora van. Azért kapta meg a listát, mert az öreg Vargas újabb téglaelhárító-hadműveletbe kezdett, avagy gyomlálásba, ahogy ő nevezte. Arthur dolga annyi volt, hogy bejut, elolvassa a listát, és leadja a központba, hogy odafentről figyelmeztetni tudják a beépített ügynököket.

A figyelmeztetés részét ő nem tudta volna megtenni. Halvány elképzelése sem volt róla, hogy Róma bandájában kik a téglák, éppen ezért nem tud köpni, ha elkapják. Sejthetően még egyszer nem lesz akkora szerencséje, mint először volt. Úgy tájékoztatták, hogy fél nappal korábban lógott meg a porig égetett villából, mint ahogy Róma megérkezett.

A munka mostani része az idegőrlő várakozás volt, ezzel együtt a helyezkedés. Gondosan meg kell válogatnia a megfigyelőpontokat, hogy a nap még véletlenül se csillanhasson meg a távcsöve lencséjén.

Megrándult, mikor nyílt a bejárati ajtó. Lovino lépett ki rajta, széles vigyorral, kitárt karral. Őt egy gyönyörű nő követte, Isabella Carriedo. A nőnek a hírek szerint fogalma sem volt arról, hogy mivel foglalkozik a párja, neki csak egy gazdag úrifiú volt, aki ugyanúgy nem tudott mit kezdeni a szüleitől kapott mérhetetlen mennyiségű pénzzel, mint ő. Lovinóra ragyogtatta a mosolyát, ahogy beült a Ferrari anyósülésére, és Arthur látta, hogy felnevet, mikor a kedvese beletaposott a gázba.

A tűzvörös sportautó eltűnt a völgy felé vezető szerpentinen, ő pedig tompa puffanással földet ért a fa alatt és elosont a ház irányába. Előkotorta a zsebéből egy zsebkendőt, megtörölte az arcát és lehúzta a maszkot. Fene se tudja, hogy be van-e kamerázva Lovino háza. Azt tudja, hogy biztonságiak nincsenek, Lovino úgyis csak egy-egy órát, legfeljebb egy éjszakát tölt itt, az öreg Vargast meg pont nem érdekli, hogy mi van a sráccal.

Mélységesen szánta a fiút.

A ház felé kocogva belevillant, hogy fiúként aposztrofálja magában, pedig az olasz két évvel idősebb nála. Végül arra jutott, hogy kétszeres apukaként igenis megteheti, főleg úgy, hogy ép ésszel átvészelte Alfred dackorszakát.

Még osonás közben is megállt felnyögni. Fejét csóválva ment tovább, és nagyon remélte, hogy Matthew ettől meg fogja kímélni. Sok kínos pillanata volt az életének, de határozottan dobogós helyet érdemelt az a szombati nagybevásárlás, mikor Marie éppen pocsékul aludt, és megkérte, hogy vigye magával Alfredet bevásárolni, addig ledől egy kicsit.

– Minden rendben a kicsivel, uram? – lépett oda hozzá egy idős nénike.

– Hogyne, csak hisztizik.

És összefont karral figyelte tovább Alfredet, aki a kövön feküdtés bömbölt. Negyven. Percen. Keresztül. És még csak azt se mondta meg, hogy miért.

Csemetéje hirtelen felült és elhallgatott.

– Befejezted? – érdeklődött.

A gyerek nem válaszolt, csak eldőlt oldalra, mint egy zsák krumpli, és békésen hortyogni kezdett. Nem elég a műsoros bevásárlás, még cipelhette is.

Odaért a ház hátsó bejáratához. Folyamatosan nézelődött, de sehol nem látott térfigyelő-kamerát. Végül nagyot szusszant, leakasztotta az övéről az álkulcs-szettjét és kinyitotta a zárat. Lenyomta a kilincset, belökte az ajtót… semmi. Leguggolt, megnézte az ajtófélfákat, lézernek nyoma sem volt. Beosont.

Semmi nem állta útját a dolgozószobáig. Mármint riasztókra meg ilyesmikre gondol. A konyhán látszódott, hogy nagyon ritkán használják, a hálóban szét volt túrva az ágynemű, ami miatt éppen csak benézett és már fordult is ki, a nappaliban ugyancsak rend volt a dohányzóasztalon árválkodó két borospoharat leszámítva.

No de aztán.

A nappaliból nyílt egy ajtó, amit belökött, de csak félig nyílt. Onnan pedig belátott egy szobába, ami tele volt zsúfolva mindenféle lommal. Papírok, könyvek, szobrok, bizsuk és csecsebecsék, ruhadarabok, egy kitömött hattyú, a sarokban lévő halomból egy muskéta állt ki. A kandalló felett egy darts-tábla volt, négy rajzszöggel az öreg Vargas stilizált képét tűzték rá. Tőle két és fél méterre krétával fehér vonalat húztak a padlóra. A papíron lévő lyukak szerint Lovino remek célbadobó. Majd észben tartja.

Még három ilyen raktár-szerű szobán kellett átmennie. Egy pénztárcagyűjteményt látva elkönyvelte az idősebbik Vargas-unokát kleptomániásnak.

A dolgozószoba a legbelső helyiség volt. Ott csak méter magasan álltak az egymásra halmozott dossziék a fal mellett, felirat egyiken se volt.

– Olaszok – dünnyögte.

Az asztalon csak hét mappa hevert. Egyszerre mindig csak egyet mozdított meg, mielőtt hozzáért volna, memorizálta a pontos helyzetét, majd ugyanoda tette vissza. Az egyikben egy pizzéria és egy cipőüzlet kimutatásai voltak, mindkettőről tudta az iroda, hogy Vargasék pénzmosodái. Volt egy útmutató bonsai-neveléshez (ezt nem tudta mire vélni), meg egy tele skiccekkel és rajzokkal. A negyedik mappában találta meg azt, amit keresett: a megvizsgálandó személyek névsorát. Alig húsz név volt, mellette a szakmájukkal. A biztonság kedvéért előkapta a nadrágja egyik zsebébe rejtett noteszt, és az irodában tanult gyorsított titkosírással lekörmölte a neveket.

Visszatette a mappát a helyére. A másik háromra esett a pillantása, és úgy döntött, egyszer van itt, csak meg kéne nézni.

Az ötödiket úgy rakta vissza, ahogy volt. Sajnos azonnal beleégett a retinájába az Évakosztümben pózoló Isabella látványa. A következőben egy meghívóminta volt az Augustus Vargas hetvenedik születésnapjára rendezett partira, illetve egy menüsor, amit kihúzások és javítások tarkítottak. Az időpontot és a helyszínt átvezette a noteszébe.

Az utolsó következett, ami egy elég vastag gyűrűs mappa volt. Nem véletlenül hagyta utoljára. Nem is feltételezte, hogy ebben lesz a lista, hát minek nézegesse, most azonban győzött a kíváncsiság.

Műanyagbugyikban kapcsokkal összetűzött iratok voltak, szám szerint tizenegy. Az első fickót már látta, emlékezett rá: elit kávézója van a fickónak Rómában, egyszer nála reggelizett. Megjegyezte, mert római elit nála reggelizik, és jók a péksüteményei. A kávét nem akarta minősíteni. Teás alkat volt, de Rómában viselkedj úgy, mint a rómaiak, kávét kellett innia, és még csak nem is fintoroghatott.

A papíron szerepeltek a fickó szülei és nagyszülei, a neje és a gyerekei, a lakcíme, az egész élete. Az alul felsorolt olasz miniszterek és fontosabb személyiségek nevét látva arra jutott, hogy a fickó most vagy megfigyelés alatt áll, vagy ő a megfigyelő.

A következő egy berlini cipész volt, őt követte egy bécsi zenész, egy párizsi műkereskedő, egy madridi vállalkozó és egy los angelesi autókölcsönző. A nevek listáját látva arra jutott, hogy ők lesznek a téglák. További tíz névvel bővült a notesze tartalma.

A tizenegyedik lapot látva a szíve kihagyott néhány ütemet.

Marie mosolygott szuggesztíven a kamerába, mellette a fejlécen a Marianne Bonnefoy név állt, triplán aláhúzva. Lakcíme: változó. Rémülten kereste ki a családtagokat, és igen, ott szerepelt a neve és Matthew-é. Alfredé legalul, zárójelbe téve, hogy csak a mostohafia.

Alul a kapcsolat-listán egyedül az ő neve szerepelt, azzal a kiegészítéssel, hogy feltételezhetően a titkosszolgálat embere, zárójelben szerepelt a CIA, az MI6, meg a PET és a BND, a dán és a német titkosszolgálat, mint feltételezett munkaadó.

Nem kapott levegőt.

Marie Vargasnak dolgozik.

Marie, aki szült neki egy gyereket, és Alfredet is a sajátjának tekinti, Vargasnak dolgozik.

Lehetetlen.

Kiszedte az összetűzött lapokat. El akarta olvasni az egészet, tudni akarta, miért. Mivel fenyegették meg, mióta dolgozik nekik?

Ajtócsapás ütötte meg a fülét, és Lovino Vargas vidám hangja. Torkában dobogó szívvel nézett le a papírra, ami remegett a kezében. Villámgyorsan visszatuszkolta a helyére, elrendezte a mappát úgy, ahogy találta, és toporogva keresett búvóhelyet.

Az iroda töküres volt, csak a papírok tornyosultak a fal mellett. Lovino egyre hangosabban beszélt, hogy a hangját a kinn maradt kedvese is hallja. Végső kétségbeesésében Arthur bebújt az asztal alá, maga után húzta a széket, és az oldallapok közé betámasztva megemelte a testét, hogy az előlap takarja és a belépő fickó ne szúrja ki azonnal.

– Mondom, hogy mindjárt megyek! – kiáltott ki kissé már türelmetlenül Lovino. – Csak egy perc, tudod, hogy az öreg mennyit szokott balhézni. Megyek már!

Csukódott mögötte az ajtó, a hangja elhalt. Odakinn feldübörgött a Ferrari motorja. Arthur már kinn is volt, és belerúgott a falba tehetetlenségében: Lovino mindegyik dossziét elvitte, kivéve Isabella meztelen fotóit.

Letépte a fejéről a maszkot és megtámaszkodott az asztalon. Alig tudott nyelni, a szemét csípte valami, és nem tudta kitörölni belőle.

 _Arthur, mozdulj._

Ez volt az első alkalom, hogy úgy ment haza, hogy közben eszébe sem jutottak a gyerekek. Végig Marie körül forogtak a gondolatai.

Még mindig az arcán ülhetett a merevsokk, amikor tizenhárom órával később végigtrappolt az iroda titkos, földalatti létesítményén. Kettőt koppantott Ludwig irodájának az ajtaján, és a mély „Szabad"-dal egyszerre nyitott be.

– Minden rendben? – kérdezte Ludwig.

Összeráncolta a homlokát. Gyanakodott. Arthur fejében felpörögtek a fogaskerekek. Kell egy indok, valami, akármi.

– Arthur, jól vagy?

– Lovinónak szeretője van – bökte ki végül az első használhatónak tűnő gondolatát.

– Igen, Isabella Carriedo – bólintott. – Mi van vele?

– Semmi, csak… – megrázta a fejét. Kereste a szavakat, közben lerogyott a székre Ludwig asztala előtt. – Csak nem értem. Isabella nem tudja, hogy Lovino mit csinál. Hallottam, hogyan beszélgetnek, meg nevetgélnek és…

Nem tudta folytatni. Félt, rettegett, hogy valami kicsúszik a száján, egy rosszul formált hangsúly okot ad Ludwignak a gyanakvásra. Így is meglódult a szívverése, mikor a férfi félretette a papírt, amit addig szorongatott.

– Arthur, te egy nagyon szerencsés ember vagy, tudsz róla?

Nyomorultul pillantott fel a németre. Per pillanat nem tartotta magát annak.

– Az iroda legtöbb munkatársának éles vonalat kell húznia a magánélete és a munkája közé. Ott van Woodhouse, akinek a felesége azt hiszi, hogy a férje kamionos, és a fuvarozás miatt van távol olyan marha sokat, vagy Jenkins, akinek a felesége még az igazi nevét sem tudja. Te azon kevesek közé tartozol, akiről tudják otthon, hogy a haza védelmében teszel mindent.

– Azért az olasz maffia hajkurászását a haza védelmével összehozni elég meredek, nem gondolod? – kérdezte szárazon. – Meg amúgy is, itt se lennék, ha akkor nem fenyítesz be.

– De befenyítettelek – tárta szét a karját. – És itt vagy.

– És van egy feleségem és két gyönyörű kisfiam – fejezte be lélektelenül.

Előkotorta a nadrágja zsebéből a noteszt és lecsapta az asztalra.

– Azoknak a nevei, akiknek Vargas utána akar nézni, az öreg Vargas hetvenedik születésnapi bulijának időpontja és helyszíne, meg találtam egy mappát benne néhány névvel. Vagy megfigyelők, vagy megfigyeltek, de elég interkontinentális listáról van szó. Van benne londoni is.

Ludwig ennek hallatára azonnal a jegyzetfüzet után kapott.

– A lista nem teljes – bukott ki belőle. – Vargas visszaszaladt a papírokért, és elvitte mindet. Alig tudtam elrejtőzni.

– Ez így is hatalmas segítség – hüledezett Ludwig. – Bámulatos, Arthur. Lehet, hogy ezzel leleplezhetjük Vargas információs-hálózatát!

– Ne nekem köszönd, hanem Lovino hülyeségének, amiért az asztalon hagyta.

Átok rá.

– Arthur, mi van veled?

Lehunyta a szemét. Mennie kéne, nem bír tovább maradni. Ludwig átlát rajta, és ha megmondja, hogy Marie is tégla, akkor a feleségét megölik. Ha nem mondja meg, de kiderül, akkor őt is árulónak tekintik, és akkor nem csak Marie-val, de vele is végeznek. Rosszabb esetben balesetnek álcázzák, akkor pedig nagy esély van rá, hogy a fiúk is belehalnak.

– Arthur?

– Huszonkettő

– Micsoda huszonkettő?

– Huszonkettő embert lőttem le eddig. Huszonkét férfit. Vajon hány volt házas, hányra vártak otthon, hánynak volt felesége, aki nem tudta, hogy mivel foglalkozik a férje?

Tegnapig ez életének egy nagy problémája volt. Most pont nem érdekelte. Itt és most képes lett volna falhoz állítani és szemrebbenés nélkül lepuffantani még egyszer ennyi embert, ha azt mondanák, hogy ezzel megszűnik a Marie-t érintő probléma.

Ludwig az arcát tanulmányozta.

– Ne gondolj erre, Arthur.

– Kösz.

– Ne gondolj erre így – helyesbített. – Abból a huszonkettőből nem egyet elhagyott volna a neje, ha tudta volna, hogy mivel keresi a kenyerét. Jenkins is ezért hallgat otthon, pedig neki van felhatalmazása beszélni.

Megdörgölte az arcát és felállt.

– Hazamegyek – jelentette ki.

– Helyes – értett egyet Ludwig. – Játssz egyet a srácaiddal, jót tenne neked, vagy csak ugorj át Elizáékhoz.

Kifelé menet megtorpant és visszanézett.

– Miért van az, hogy Gilbertéket mindig Elizáékként emlegeted?

Ludwig ajka felfelé kunkorodott.

– Ad egy: mert teljesen nyilvánvaló, hogy Eliza hordja otthon a nadrágot. Ad kettő: beidegződés. Roderich az ellátmányosoknál még mindig összetör valamit, ha meghallja Gilbert nevét.

– Micsoda? Miért?

Ludwig az ég felé nézett és sóhajtott.

– Még mindig nem bocsátotta meg Gilbertnek, hogy elhappolta előle azt a lányt.

Kierőszakolt magából egy mosolyt, és búcsút intett. A saját irodájában átvedlett ingbe és nyakkendőbe, majd a hóna alá csapta az ernyőjét és zsebre vágva a kocsikulcsát, távozott.

Marie-val most augusztusban volt a második házassági évfordulójuk. Noha a nő panaszkodott, hogy nagyon kicsi a ház, még nem tettek komolyabb lépéseket a költözést illetően. Arthur már elhintette az irodában, hogy valószínűleg költözni fognak, amit minden esetben jelentenie kell, mert egyrészt, fel kell szerelmi az új házat, másrészt ki kell üríteni a régit.

Egyetlen egyszer sem költöztek, Marie adatlapján mégsem szerepelt lakcím.

Megfenyegették volna, és amit lehet, eltitkol? Ha zsarolják, akkor mivel?

Marie sosem kérdezte őt a múltjáról. Tudja, hogy árva, és nem volt gyerekszobája, hogy szolgált a seregben. Tudja, hogy nem akarja bántani az embereket, és tudja, hogy minden félévben kérvényezi az áthelyezését az irodai részlegre, de minden alkalommal visszadobják a kérvényét azzal, hogy túl jó a terepen, és a pszichológiai felmérés szerint igenis bírja a gyűrődést.

Cserébe ő sem kérdezett. Amit a nő akart, azt már elmondta: Párizsban született, ott járta ki az iskolát, egy iparmágnás lánya. Egy barátnőjével volt Palermóban, mikor elrabolták. A másik lányt megölték, vele pedig addig zsarolták az apját, míg az öreg csődbe nem ment. A szicíliai szöktetés után Marie-nak már szervezték az utat haza, amikor megtudta, hogy az apjából az olaszok az utolsó fillérét is kisajtolták, majd azt mondták neki, hogy ő meghalt. Az apja a hír hallatán felakasztotta magát. Marie két órát ült csendben egy széken, maga elé meredve, Arthur kezét szorongatva.

Vajon hazugság volt ez is?

Zaklatottan parkolt le a felhajtón. Küszködött, hogy mosolyogni tudjon, mikor bemegy.

– Apa! – visított fel a nappaliban Alfred és rohant hozzá.

A mosolya valódivá vált. Alfred biztosan valódi volt.

– Arthur! – csendült Marie izgatott hangja. – Arthur, gyere gyorsan!

Alfreddel a karjában, még mindig cipőben besietett a nappaliba. Marie elragadtatva figyelte, hogyan teszi meg Matthew élete első önálló lépéseit a nő karjaitól a dohányzóasztal tetején lévő, színes, mázas süteményekig. Valószínűleg a színek, nem pedig az étel vonzotta.

A fiúcska túlbecsülte a képességeit, a hatodik lépésnél felborult. Csúnyán lefejelte volna az asztalt, ha Arthur nem ugrik oda, és nem kapja el.

– Nézzenek oda! – kiáltott fel.

– Már két nagy és ügyes fiunk van, ugye? – simult hozzá Marie.

Akarva-akaratlan összerándult, a mosolya pedig megremegett.

– De még mennyire – préselte ki magából.

Marie arca ragyogott. Felkapta Matthew-t, megpördült vele és összecsókolta. Utána nevetett, mert észrevette, hogy Alfred, akit Arthur még mindig magához szorított, hátrahajolva már a negyedik süteményt tömi magába és merő morzsa meg színes máz az egész gyerek, meg Arthur fél karja. Gyönyörű volt. Gyönyörű és gondtalan. Biztosan nem nevetne így, ha fenyegetve érezné magát.

Amit talált, annak a megfigyeltek listájának kell lenni, ha pedig így van, akkor azonnal jelentenie kell, hogy Marie is rajta volt a listán. Ludwig talán még nem adta le a végjelentést, talán nem lesz priusza az információ elhallgatása miatt…

Elsápadt. Letette Alfredet, és a kimoshatatlan foltokról, meg az itthoni ruhájáról motyogva felment az emeletre.

A titkosszolgálatnál nem létezik olyan, hogy priusz. Ha csak felmerül a kétség a hűségében, meghal. Ha jelenti, hogy Marie is a listán volt, belehal. Ha pedig téved, és az a lista tényleg a besúgóké, akkor Marie-t is kivégzik.

A falnak tántorodott. A szája elé kapta a kezét, hogy elfojtsa a feltörő zokogását.


	6. 1987 szeptember - második rész

**1987\. szeptember – második rész**

A fiúk lefektetése után azonnal megfürdött, utána pedig lement kipakolni a szennyes gatyáit. A szín szerinti válogatás közepén tartott, mikor Marie hátulról átölelte és megtámasztotta az állát a fején. Megdermedt.

– Mi a baj, kedves? – kérdezte halkan, aggódva Marie. – Alig hallottam ma a hangod.

– Csak a munka.

Szigorúan véve nem hazudott, mert a munkája nyomasztja. De akkor is ez volt az első alkalom, hogy nem volt teljesen őszinte.

– Mondd meg nekik, hogy rohadjanak meg és menj nyugdíjba – javasolta Marie. – Jobb helyeken a huszonhárom éves férfiak még nagykanállal eszik az életet, nem pedig egy rabszolgahajcsár irodában görnyednek. Már ha nem akarok durvábban fogalmazni.

– Jobb helyeken a huszonhárom éves férfiaknak még nincsen családja sem – bólintott. – Bizonyos értelemben szerencsésebb vagyok, mint a többi kortársam.

Bizonyos értelemben a többi kortársa nem azon görcsöl a hazaérkezése óta, hogyan húzza ki magát a gödörből, és nem tartja egyre vonzóbbnak a lehetőséget, hogy a speciális engedélyeit felhasználva ellopjon egy repülőt és eltűnjön Dél-Amerikában. Az összes vad ötlete közül még mindig ez tűnt a legértelmesebbnek.

– Milyen igaz – somolygott Marie.

Odakinn megcsörrent a telefon.

Megszédült.

Máris rájöttek volna? De akkor egyből egy csapat kommandós érkezett volna a házhoz, nem telefonálnának ide előtte. Vagy igen?

– _Merde!_ – fakadt ki Marie. – Arthur, eszedbe ne jusson felvenni, még csak most jöttél haza!

Felpillantott a feleségére, és felkelt a padlóról. Marie tehetetlenül és dühösen topogott, míg ő egy lajhárt megszégyenítő lendülettel kiment a telefonig.

Egész testében reszketve emelte a füléhez a kagylót, és recsegő hangon hallózott bele.

– _Halló, halló, itt az éjszakai szolgálat_ – rikkantotta Gilbert a vonal túlvégén. – _Képzeld, itt pangás van, és Eliza elment aludni, szóval uncsizom. Mizu?_

– Megfojtalak – hörögte, mikor végre kapott levegőt.

– _Oh, félbeszakítottam valami korhatárosat?_

– A saját életedet szakítottad félbe, nyomorult! Ne keress még egyszer ilyen faszságokkal, ha jót akarsz!

Lecsapta a kagylót és az ajtófélfának támaszkodva megdörgölte a szemét. A térdei még mindig remegtek.

Marie érintése ezúttal nem rémítette meg, éppen ellenkezőleg. Megnyugtatta. Ott volt vele, biztonságban. Szerette őt. Értette a módját, hogyan terelje el a figyelmét, hogyan nyugtassa meg. Kapaszkodott belé, mert egyedül ő tartja meg a mélység felett. Kapaszkodott belé, mintha nem lenne holnap, és összesimuló testük ideig-óráig elhitette vele, hogy minden rendben.

Karikás szemmel, félhalott arccal kevergette a reggeli teáját. Széles terpeszben állt a konyhapult előtt, mert Alfred éppen nyolcasokat írt le a lábai körül, közben azt a francia dalocskát énekelte, amit Marie szokott.

– Jó reggelt, édes – simogatta meg a karját Marie.

Neki is elég fakó volt a pillantása, és hiányzott a lendülete. Mégis mosolygott, mikor felültette Alfredet a székére és megkent neki egy karéj kenyeret. Matthew-ba egy adag lereszelt almát próbált beleimádkozni. Kicsi fiuk figyelmesen bámulta anyát, kinyitotta a száját, mikor jött a repülő, lenyalta a kanalat, aztán abban a pillanatban ki is forgatta a nyelvével. A pép szomorúan plattyant a partedliben. Marie a kiskanállal igyekezett ezt rendíthetetlen türelemmel megakadályozni. Alfred mellette dúdolt evés közben, táncolt a széken, kipiszkálta a felvágottból a fura piros izéket, majd sírt, mert táncikálás közben ráharapott a nyelvére.

Arthur ekkor rezzent fel. Adott egy konyharuhát Marie-nak, hogy meg tudja törölgetni a reggelijét magára kent gyereket, és átvette tőle Matthew etetését. Miközben a kanállal fogta fel kisfia állán az almapépet, felvillant előtte, hogy idáig nem értékelte eléggé a családját. Olyan sokat vitatkozik Marie-val mindenféle apróságon, gyakran pöröl Alfreddal, Matthew-nak csak az a szerencséje, hogy túl kicsi ahhoz, hogy összevesszen vele. Elszorult a szíve.

Hosszú reggeli volt. Marie fáradtan dőlt a falnak. Hosszan kifújta a levegőt, és mozdulatlanul ült, míg újra lélegzetet nem vett. Abban a töredékpillanatban olyan volt, mintha egy festmény főalakja lenne. Arthur odalépett, hozzá és végighúzta a hüvelykujját az arcán. Marie kinyitotta a szemét és végtelen szomorúsággal nézett fel rá.

– Ki a másik nő?

Megdermedt.

– Milyen másik nő?

– A másik. – Marie a kezére simította a sajátját. – Aki miatt más voltál tegnap este. Nem néztél rám. Nem is akartál.

Száraz torokkal nyelt egyet, letérdelt elé, és mélyen a szemébe nézett.

– Nincs más, Marie.

Nem hazudott. Azt nem állítja, hogy nem nézett utána a szép nőknek, de csak Marie volt. Soha eszébe se jutott, hogy megcsalja.

– Akkor mi a baj? Hazajöttél, de mégsem vagy itthon.

– Csak a munka – hárított.

Most mondja azt neki, hogy aggódik érte? Hogy bármelyik pillanatban megjelenhet egy kupac kommandós, hogy szó nélkül szitává lőjék mindkettejüket?

– Le fogom rúgni Ludwigot – sóhajtott a nő. – Megint egész éjjel forgolódtál, ez már tarthatatlan.

Nyilván nem aludt egy szemhunyásnyit sem. Azon nyűglődött, hogyan fogja bebizonyítani Marie ártatlanságát.

– Marie…

– Értem én, hogy a haza, meg minden, de a gyerekeinknek apa kell, nem pedig az, amit csinálni akarnak belőled! – fakadt ki. – Aggódom érted.

Alfred a nappaliban kiabálni kezdett, Matthew pedig magához képest hangosan felsírt. Marie-val egyszerre mondtak le az életről.

– Hagyd, intézem – kelt fel nagyot nyögve.

Felesége megszorította a kezét.

A nagy zenebona tárgyát nem sikerült megállapítania. A srácok csak ültek egymással szemben Alfred üvöltött, Matthew szintén. Előbbit rövid úton átirányította az anyjához, utóbbi mellé leült a szőnyegre és az ölébe húzta.

– Mi a gond, kicsi kincsem?

– Aled a dagu koszi.

– Alfred eldugta a kisautód?

Matthew nagyokat bólogatott és a szemét dörgölve Arthurnak döntötte a fejecskéjét.

Alfred után szentül meg volt győződve róla, hogy ért a gyerekekhez. Ennél nagyobbat nem is tévedhetett volna. Alfreddal sétált és ringatni kellett, ha el akarta altatni, Matthew-t ezzel a módszerrel csak felébreszteni lehetett. Őt mellkasra kellett húzni és elfeküdni vele. Kicsi kincse egy darabig még mocorog, esetleg elbirizgálja az ingén a gombokat – nagy rajongója a gomboknak –, de aztán lassan megnyugszik, és elalszik. Fele olyan mélyen nem alszik, mint a bátyja, de a viharok nem zavarják. Az már inkább, ha valaki kimászik az ágyból az éjszaka közepén.

Nyugodt teremtés. Csendes, nem beszél túl sokat, és egyelőre ahhoz is külön szótár kell, hogy értelmezni tudja. Alfred ekkora korában már nagyban totyogott jobbra-balra, Matthew még csak most tette élete első önálló lépéseit. Négykézláb viszont megy, mint a golyó. Ha akar valamit, akkor ugyanolyan szigorúan tud nézni, mint az anyja.

Ez a szigort most is az ingnyaka gombjai kapták meg. Egyedül ezek látszódtak ki a mellény alól, és Matthew-nak nyújtózkodnia kellett, ha az öléből el akarta érni azokat. Próbálkozott becsülettel, Arthur pedig gyönyörködött benne.

Nem élné túl, ha valami baja esne.

– Kis gyönyörűm – állt meg Marie az ajtófélfába kapaszkodva. Alfred mellette felháborodottan felkiáltott. – Te pedig a nagy gyönyörűm vagy – biztosította, mire Alfred menten megnyugodott. Marie kuncogott. – Arthur, mit szólnál, ha átugranánk Elizáékhoz? Rég voltunk ott négyesben.

Nem élné túl, ha valami bajuk esne.

– Menjünk – egyezett bele. – Konyha?

– Már összepakoltam.

Arthur hálás volt érte. Azért is, hogy reggeli közben odaadta neki Matthew etetését, és nem neki kellett kivakarnia Alfredet a vajból. Szicília után rá se bírt nézni se a vajra, se az olajbogyóra. A kenyérnek az volt az egyetlen szerencséje, hogy idehaza máshogy nézett ki.

Kinn nem volt hűvös, de erős szél fújt, az a fajta, ami ellopja az embertől a meleget. Arthur ráadta Matthew-ra a kis sapkáját, majd a kabátkáját. Kisfia egyedül megállt a két lábán, és mikor Arthur kérte, beledugta a kezét. Míg Marie beleimádkozta Alfredet a dzsekijébe, felszaladt a zakójáért.

Kezében a kordbársony anyaggal állt és vacillált. Végül a motoszkáló gondolatoknak engedelmeskedve elővett a hálószobai titkos rekeszből egy pisztolyt. Levette a mellényét, hogy azzal tudja takarni az ingre szíjazott hónaljtok egy részét, de akkor rájött, mit is művel. Gyanúsítja a feleségét.

Itthon soha nem visel fegyvert.

Töredezett a demarkációs vonal az itthon és az _odakint_ között.

Undorodva visszalökte a fegyvert a helyére, és fordult volna ki, de… de a végén csikorgó fogakkal bár, de mégis felcsatolta. Lerobogott a lépcsőn, és a karjaiba kapta Matthew-t. Marie rámosolygott.

– Már azt hittem, sosem jössz. Nem tudtad eldönteni, hogy ezt a szörnyűségesen ronda, vagy a másik még rondább zakódat vegyed föl?

Felvillant benne, hogy az ilyen típusú mondatokra rendszerint viccelődve vitatkozni kezdtek, de most… most egy mosolyt is alig tudott felvillantani.

A lakáskulcsért nyúlt, ami a kulcsos szögön lógott az előszoba falán. Hirtelen megszédült, meg kellett támaszkodnia, hogy ne essen el. Háttal esett a falnak, és két kézzel szorította a kisfiát, hogy még véletlenül se ejtse el.

– Apa? – nézett fel rá Alfred aggódva.

Alfred szemében ő a nagy és erős apu, egy sebezhetetlen valaki, akihez oda lehet bújni, amikor odakinn tombol a vihar. Neki apa az, aki megvédi őt minden rossztól. Ő pánikolt a legjobban, amikor az influenza-szezon kezdetekor Arthur menetrendszerűen kidőlt pár napra.

– Semmi baj, napsugaram – motyogta. – Jól vagyok.

– Minden rendben? – aggodalmaskodott Marie is.

Odalépett hozzá és a homlokára simította a tenyerét. Végigtapogatta az arcát, keresve a láz forróságát.

– Egész hideg vagy – vonta össze a szemöldökét a felesége. – Arthur, jól vagy?

Nem akart hazudni. Nem akarta megmondani, hogy megőrül az aggodalomtól, hogy árgus szemekkel figyeli Marie minden mozdulatát és keresi az igazolást, hogy valóban gyanús. Minden alkalommal, mikor ráébredt, hogy mit művel, elszorult a szíve. Nem az ártatlanságát bizonygatja, hanem a bűnösségére keres jeleket, ez pedig elborzasztotta.

Marie egy keveset erősködött, hogy menjenek autóval, vezet ő. Arthur váltig állította, hogy csak egy futó szédülés volt, és minden rendben.

– Egyébként is, tudod milyen Eliza, ha Alfred nekiáll Gilberttel kergetőzni a házban. Addig talán kifutkorássza magát.

Ez volt a nonpluszultra indok, amit Marie el is fogadott. Azt azért kikötötte, hogy Matthew-t ő viszi, és Arthur tolja a babakocsit, hogy legyen mibe kapaszkodnia, ha még egyszer megszédülne. Szerencsére kisebbik fiuk éppen azon volt, hogy a meglévő hat mellé még két fogat növesszen, ebből adódóan sokat volt nyűgös. Az utóbbi időben tízből kilencszer üvöltött, ha babakocsiba rakták.

Éppen azelőtt, hogy kiléptek volna az ajtón, Marie benézett a konyhába. Valamit nagyon megbámult.

– Szerda van? – kérdezte Marie. Helyeslő hümmögésére elfintorodott: – Arthur, nekem ma kell elmennem a cipészhez.

– Aha.

– Elvittem az ünneplőcipőd, tudod, amelyiknek levált a talpa. Elszaladok, addig aludj egy kicsit, jó?

– Aha.

Szóval, lesz ideje kitalálni, honnét tud repülőt lopni.

Gilberték háza az övéktől háromszáz méterre van, ha a saját útvonalukat mérik, és körülbelül a Föld-Hold távolságnak felel meg, ha Alfredét. Alfred odaszalad mindenhez, ami felkelti az érdeklődését, akár az utca túloldalára is. A fiúcska, Arthur kitartó pörölésének hála, már megtanulta, hogy az úton átkelésnél szét kell nézni, és meg is tette, ettől függetlenül árgus szemekkel figyelte a gyereket, még úgy is, hogy a napnak ebben a szakában, különösen ott, ahol ők laknak, nagyon kevés autó jár. Hatalmas hurkokat és vargabetűket írt le, szüleinek gyakran meg kellett várni, hogy bevárják, amíg kilelkendezi magát egy elszórt anyacsavaron, vagy pofákat vág egy meztelencsigára. Minden ilyen túrája után Arthur lábába kapaszkodott és nyafogott, hogy fáradt és egyébként is, mikor érnek már oda. A másik lehetőség az volt, hogy kézen fogta, és megmutatta neki is az elszórt anyacsavart vagy a meztelencsigát.

Háromszáz méter egy felnőtt embernek rendes sétatempóban négy perc. Ezt a távolságot nekik rendszerint hét-huszonhárom perc alatt sikerül megtenni. Aznap tizennyolc volt, és Arthurnak közben minden erejére szüksége volt ahhoz, hogy ne kapjon idegösszeomlást.

– Hát helló! – nyitott nekik ajtót mosolyogva Eliza. – A legjobbkor jöttetek, Gilbó és Ludi már megint nekiállt politizálni, és… te szent isten, Arthur, minden rendben?

– Állva alszom – jelentette ki fapofával.

Eliza nem Marie. Ismeri, meg kedveli, de szívfájdalom nélkül hazudik a szemébe.

A nő egyetlen sajnálkozó pillantást vetett rá, aztán átvette Marie-tól Matthew-t. Hogy saját jószántából, vagy valami probléma miatt nem voltak saját gyerekei, azt nem tudták – nem is kérdezték soha –, de néha olyan volt, mintha a nő saját nem létező gyermekeit szeretné az övéiben. Legalább volt kire bízni a srácokat, ha mindkettejüknek dolga volt.

Gilbert egy kicsit máshogy reagált rájuk. Ő csak visszafejlődött húsz évet, és gyönyörűen eljátszott Alfreddel. Talán ezért volt irodista és nem terepi ügynök. Vagy csak a fehér segge miatt, ami azért elég feltűnő. Ludwig mindenesetre mindig elég sajátos arcot vágott, mikor végignézte, hogyan ugrik Gilbert egy idült mosollyal Alfredért. A kisfiú visítva nevetett, mikor felkapta, mire Matthew rögtön nyöszörögni kezdett.

– Arthur, hoztunk ropit? – nézett rá Marie.

Vállat vont. A felesége sóhajtott.

– Eliza, fogzik a gyerek, azért ilyen nyűgös. Adj neki valamit, amin csámcsoghat, akkor elvan. – Csókot nyomott a baba fejére, Arthur arcára, fújt egyet Alfrednak is, aki nagyjából lesajnálta. – Megyek is.

– Mikor jössz? – kérdezte Arthur, és az előszoba falának dőlt. Egy hosszú pillanatra lehunyta a szemét. Mennyi ideje lesz tervezgetni?

– Talán egy óra, attól függ, hogy érem el a buszt.

– Busszal mész? – lepődött meg.

– Tudod, hogy nem szeretek a városban vezetni – vont vállat. – És pont az ajtó előtt tesz le.

Kapott még egy búcsúcsókot, még integetett a járdán ballagó feleségének, és betette mögötte az ajtót. Végtelenül fáradtan, öregesen baktatott be a nappaliba és rogyott le az egyik fotelba. Ha még rá is játszik, meg rákeni a gyerekre, hogy miatta volt ébren, talán elnézik, ha bemegy a vendégszobába, és alvást színlelve tervez egy szökést. Csak a biztonság kedvéért.

– Marie hova ment? – kérdezte Ludwig, fel sem pillantva a _Times_ ból.

– Cipészhez, a…

Elakadt a szava, ahogy villámként hasítottak át rajta a Lovino mappájában olvasottak. A londoni kapcsolat egy cipész. Mennyi az esélye annak, hogy Marie pont ahhoz a cipészhez megy? Lehet, hogy most jelent?

Alig egy pillanat volt, amíg a rémület ott ült az arcán, de Ludwig pont ezt a pillanatot választotta arra, hogy fenézzen.

– Mi a gond?

Megpróbált a rémületből elképedést csinálni, és benyögte az első hazugságot, ami eszébe jutott:

– Basszus, nekem ma kéne menni az asztaloshoz.

– Mit csinálsz te az asztalosnál? – kérdezte Eliza, enyhén gügyögve. Felé se pislantott, lefoglalta, hogy a térdén lovagoltassa Matthew-t.

– Asztalt, a konyhaasztalunk tök kicsi. Meg a konyhánk is. Tényleg, Ludwig, Marie költözni szeretne.

Ludwig a tenyerébe temette az arcát.

– Már csak ez kellett.

– Valami gond van? – Eliza még mindig gügyögött.

– Jenkins is most költözik, Rodney is, Roderich meg kezd kifogyni a védelmi-felszerelésből. Egy hónapot még kibírtok a mostani házban?

– Ne szórakozz már velem, a hangsúly alapján azt hittem, hogy csak tíz év múlva tudunk majd költözni. Amúgy lehet, hogy elég lenne egy átépítés, szeretek itt lakni, és igazából csak a konyhát kéne szétbombázni.

– Rendben, ezt majd megbeszéljük.

– Lehetőleg Marie-val, ebben ő a főnök. – Nyögve feltápászkodott. – Akkor eltakarodtam az asztalért, szerintem még Marie előtt visszaérek.

– Jó az neked, ha ilyen állapotban vezetsz?

Eliza ezúttal felnézett rá, és még a gügyögést is elhagyta. Arthur kierőszakolt magából egy mosolyt.

– Kicsit fáradt vagyok, ennyi az egész. Volt már rosszabb is.

Soha a büdös életben nem volt még rosszabb.

Sietősen, de nem feltűnően sietősen ment vissza a házba összeszedni a kocsit. Nagyon remélte, hogy Marie nem hazudott sem a cipésszel, sem a busszal kapcsolatban. A környékről egyetlen busz megy London felé, amivel egy óra alatt megjárhatja az utat oda-vissza. Egyetlen kitérőt tesz a busz, akkor még elé is vághat.

Londonba érve a busz útvonalán haladt tovább, minden megállónak száz méteres környezetében megnézte, hogy van-e cipész. A harmadiknál konkrétan a buszmegállót jelző tábla után volt egy, fóliázott kirakattal, így az utcáról nem lehetett belátni. „És pont az ajtó előtt tesz le."

A házszám a huszonhetes. A tulajdonos Vladimir Popescu. Arthur kavargó gyomorral keresett parkolóhelyet két sarokkal arrébb. Emlékezett erre a névre a listáról. A szemközti antikváriumba ment be, és úgy téve, mintha nagyon megragadta volna egy Dickens-kötet, figyelni kezdte a cipészetet.

A busz pár perccel később állt be a megállóba. Marie leszállt és körbenézés nélkül, céltudatosan tette meg azt a pár métert a boltig, majd bement. Arthur szíve szerint üvöltött volna tehetetlenségében.

Fél karját adta volna egy lehallgatóért, aztán rájött, hogy azzal vagy lebuktatná magát, vagy Marie-t, vagy csak szimplán gyanúba keverné magukat, amiért Vargas egyik kéméhez járnak cipőt csináltatni.

Nem tudta többé tettetni az érdeklődést, mikor a fényképről már látott Popescu az ajtóhoz lépett, és átfordította a táblát Zárvára, alá akasztva egy kalligrafált Rögtön jövökkel.

Hosszú perceken át meredt mozdulatlanul a boltra. Nyílt az ajtó, ő pedig az arca elé kapta a könyvet, és óvatosan leselkedett. Marie fintorgott a cipészre, aki szintén elég paprikásnak tűnt. A nő kezében egy szatyorban tényleg volt egy pár cipő.

Nem búcsúzkodtak, Marie csak egy dühös legyintéssel sarkon fordult, és úgy ment át az utcának a másik oldalára és lépdelt el az antikvárium előtt, hogy a tőle egy méterre álldogáló férjét észre se vette. Az utolsó pár lépését futva tette meg, mert jött a busza. Popescu az ajtófélfának dőlt, amíg a busz Marie-val a fedélzetén tovább nem hajtott. Bement az üzletébe, de a táblát nem fordította át.

Arthur lecsapta Dickenst, otthagyta az antikváriumot és átsietett a cipészetbe.

Vidáman csilingelt az ajtó feletti csengő, mikor belépett a közepes méretű, átható gyanta- és cipőpaszta-szagú helyiségbe.

– Zárva vagyunk – vetette hátra a válla felett Popescu. – Kérem, távozzon.

Bár az ajtóval szemközt a falon volt egy telefon, a pult éppen egy másik kisebb, és jóval modernebb példányt húzott elő. A keze mellett egy darab papír volt. Méterekről megismerte Marie kézírását.

Mivel nem mozdult, Popescu hátrafordult. Elég beszédes volt az arcán átfutó rémület. Arthur nem is várt tovább, mellette termett, elkapta az ingmellénél, felfektette a pultra, és az időközben előkapott pisztolyát az álla alá nyomta.

– Beszélj! – köpte.

– Uram, én nem…

Megrázta. Popescu olyan képet vágott, mint aki mindjárt összeszarja magát.

– Ajánlom, hogy kezdjen el csicseregni, még amíg jó kedvem van – sziszegte.

– Nem tudom, miről…

– Vladimir Popescu! – mennydörögte. – Tudom, hogy van egy öccse Moldovában, tudom, hogy három diplomája van és öt nyelven beszél, és tudom, hogy egy ilyen ócska cipőboltnak nem tellene ilyen telefonra – bökött a fejével a készülék felé. – Főleg úgy, hogy már van egy másik. Milyen kapcsolatban áll Vargasékkal?

A férfi szeme összeszűkült, szája szögletében mosoly villant fel.

– Milyen sok minden, és mégis milyen kevés, nemde? – kérdezte gúnyosan. – Eresszen el, és akkor talán beszélek.

– Nincs olyan helyzetben, hogy alkudozzék.

A férfi egy kicsit megemelte a fejét, még úgy is, hogy így a stukker csöve egészen belenyomódott az álla alatti puha húsba.

– Valóban, Kirkland őrmester?

Arthur arca megrándult. Visszalökte Popescut az asztalra, aztán három lépésnyire elhátrált tőle. A pisztolyt még mindig a fejére irányította. Amaz felült, a lábát lógázta és fensőbbségesen vigyorgott, mintha száz százalékig biztos lenne benne, hogy Arthur nem fog lőni.

– Árulja el kérem, melyik titkosszolgálatnak dolgozik? – kérdezte a cipész.

– Mi a fenéért mondanám el? – fintorgott.

– Mert a cipőtalpban egy nyomásérzékelő mellett egy bomba is van – duruzsolta Popescu. – Kedves felesége még nem járhat túl messze, márpedig egy bizonyos távolságig be tudom robbantani azt a bombát. Tudja, a Londonból kifelé tartó buszon elég sokan ülnek, a poggyásztartó általában tele van, a hölgy bizonyára az ölében tartja azokat a cipőket.

Arthur szkeptikus volt. Egy nemzetközi jelzéssel ezt tudatta is, mire a cipész hátranyúlt és feltett a pultra egy kapcsolótáblát.

– A bombát magának szántam, de ha már egyszer itt van, akkor Mrs Kirklandra a továbbiakban nincs szükség.

Hiába a házasság, Marie az emancipáció jegyében nem vette fel a nevét. Arthurt pont nem izgatta, hogy most Marie felveszi-e a nevét, avagy sem, ő leragadt annál a pontnál, hogy beleegyezett a házasságba. Arra nem érzett jövést, hogy kijavítsa ennek a nyavalyásnak a tévedését.

Megszorította a pisztoly markolatát. Popescu keze a detonátor fölé siklott.

– Az én életem aprócska csepp a tengerben – suttogta átszellemülten. – Róma nagyapus megbosszulja majd a halálomat, magának pedig van két kicsi fia. Tényleg azt akarja, hogy meghaljanak? Még el sem kezdtek élni!

Arthur vicsorgott.

– Ki vele, Mr Kirkland. Tudom, hogy a felettese és az összekötője német, tudom, hogy rendszeresen használ CIA-s igazolványt, és tudom, hogy egy PET-es ügynöktől vette át a nyomozást. Kinek dolgozik? Mr Sauer, Mr Ellerbeck és Ms Báthory hovatartozása is érdekel, ha róluk szívesebben mesél.

Ahogy neki gyakran használt álneve a John Bull, úgy Gilberté Friedrich Sauer, Ludwigé Michel Ellerbeck, Elizáé pedig Judit Báthory. Gondolatban ezerszer is megköszönte Marie-nak amiért az ő igazi nevüket nem árulta el. Lehet, hogy a vezetéknevük nem is tudja. Lehet, hogy ez a patkány azt hiszi, hogy egy nemzetközi együttműködés folyik ellenük?

Végül a legegyszerűbb megoldást választotta: igazat mondott, de mégsem.

– Engem Angliához köt a hűség.

Avagy baszódj meg, és találd ki a többit.

– Ennél azért kicsit konkrétabb választ várok.

– Mivel fenyegeti a feleségem? Mivel vette rá, hogy beszéljen?

– Magának is kell információ, és nekem is. Egyezkedjünk!

– A kibaszott MI6-nek dolgozom, most pedig mondja el, mivel fenyegette meg Marie-t!

Popescu mosolya szélesebb lett. Arthurnak felfordult tőle a gyomra.

– Ugyan már, őrmester, használja a fejét. A maga életével nehéz megfenyegetni, elvégre örökké veszélyben van. Na de a fiaik?

– Ki az összekötője? – Levegőt alig kapott. Ha nem lett volna az _odakint_ -énje hidegsége, már rég szitává lőtte volna a fickót.

– Ezt nem áll módomban elárulni.

– Elmondom, amit tudok a szicíliai beépített emberekről, ha kiböki, hogy ki a kurva anyjának jelent.

A cipész félrebillentett fejjel nézett rá.

– Kedves édesanyámat ne szidja, még akkor sem, ha tényleg szajha volt. Mivel pedig abban a szerencsében részesültem, hogy a Benedetto Vargassal töltött éjszakájából születtem, Róma nagyapus egyik örökösének mondhatom magam. – Elégedetten mosolygott. – Nekem nincsenek összekötőim, Kirkland őrmester. Én akkor telefonálok Olaszországba, amikor csak kedvem tartja.

Elkövette azt a hibát, hogy a bal kezével is gesztikulált, ami addig a detonátor gombja felett lebegett. Nagyon meglepett képet vágott, mikor a hangos dörrenés után lenézett, és realizálta, hogy a fehér ingén terjed a vörös folt.

Arthur odalépett hozzá. A patkány a detonátor után kapott, de Arthur odébb tolta az asztalon, hogy ne érje el. Popescu a sebre szorított kézzel reszketett. Szánalmas volt, ahogy könyörögve felnézett rá.

– Dögölj meg – javasolta neki kedvesen.

Azzal belelőtt még egyet.

Felmarkolta Marie jegyzetét a pultról és a zsebébe gyűrte, majd a textilzsebkendőjével leakasztotta a Rögtön jövök-táblát, és kifelé menet letörölte a kilincset is. Futólépésben ment vissza a kocsijához. Vladimir Popescu eszébe sem jutott, sem akkor, sem később – Róma leszármazottjának vallotta magát, akkor pedig csak szívességet tett a világnak azzal, hogy lepuffantotta. Pokolra az összessel.

Hazafele menet egyetlen dolog foglalkoztatta: hogyan adja be Ludwignak, hogy lelőtte a londoni felderítőt úgy, hogy Marie szerepét ebben az egészben ne buktassa le. Vagy elmondja, és nagyon mélyen reménykedik benne, hogy eltekintenek tőle, az egész család kap egy új nevet, elköltöznek és kész. Probléma letudva, élik tovább a világukat.

Egészen vidáman, fáradságáról megfeledkezve hajtott be az utcába. A vidámsága elillant, ahogy megpillantotta Marie-t harminc méterre a házuktól. A nőnél nem volt ott a zacskó cipő, két kézzel húzta össze magán a könnyű átmeneti kabátját, és sietett. Gondolkodás nélkül adott gázt, és ment utána.

A felesége már a bejárati lépcsőn volt, mire leparkolt.

– Marie! – kiáltott utána.

Visszanézett rá. Arthurban meghűlt a vér. A nő arcát könnyek csíkozták. Csukódott mögötte a bejárati ajtó, ő pedig hanyatt-homlok rohant utána.

Már a nappaliban ült, mikor berobbant a házba. A bejáratnak háttal, a sírbolt-csendességű házban. Hallotta, hogy sír.

– Mi történt? – állt meg az ajtóban.

Marie-n még jobban erőt vett a sírás.

– N-ne hara-aragudj, A-Arthur, ne-neked akartam elő-ször elmon-dani, csa-csak nem voltá-ál itt, és muszáj vo-volt, én úgy sahajnálom, Arthur, kérlek…

Odasietett hozzá.

– Marie, Marie, mi a baj, kedves?

– Arthur, ne ha-haragudj, én úgy sajnálom!

A nő, könnyei hálóján át nézett rá, remegő ajkát harapta, és Arthur keze után kapott, mikor ő elhúzódott tőle.

– Elmondtad Ludwignak – suttogta halálra váltan.

Marie szeme tágra nyílt a meglepetéstől.

– Te tudtad?

– Persze, hogy tudtam, szerinted mi a francért vagyok kiborulva két napja? – kiáltotta.

Felugrott, és tehetetlenségében a haját tépve kezdett fel-alá járkálni.

– Ludwignak mondtad? – Marie bólogatott. – Miért nem Gilbertnek, vagy Elizának, istenem, akkor megvártak volna a jelentéssel, de Ludwig egy karót nyelt fasz, Marie, _miért nem vártál meg?!_

Elhatalmasodott rajta a tehetetlen düh. Megragadta Marie vállát, a magasba lendült a keze, hogy megüsse. A felesége felkapta a karjait, hogy magát védje.

Nem bántotta. Képtelen lett volna rá. A haraggal kezdődött mozdulat simogatással végződött. Tompa zsibbadás vett erőt rajta, ahogy térdre rogyott Marie előtt, magához húzta, ölelte és simogatta.

– Miért nem vártál meg – suttogta kétségbeesetten. – Rajta voltál azon az istenverte listán. Lehagytam róla a neved, amikor leadtam. Miért nem vártál meg?

Marie arca és szeme már vörös volt a sírástól.

– Bocsáss meg! Bocsáss meg, Vladimir kiszedte belőlem Elizáék címét, és ha nem mondtam volna el… Most attól tartanak, hogy a nyakukra küldenek egy orgyilkost, és a kicsik ott vannak velük…

– Nem fognak orgyilkost küldeni.

Akkora gombóc volt a torkában, hogy nyelni sem tudott tőle. Soha életében nem volt még ennyire tehetetlen. Marie kitálalt. Elizáék megvárták volna, ebben biztos volt, de Ludwig azonnal jelent felsőbb szintre. A távolban arctalan emberek tanácsa éppen most dönt a felesége életéről.

Előszedte a zsebéből az összegyűrt papírt.

– Vladimir Popescut nem egészen húsz perccel ezelőtt lőttem le, még az előtt, hogy továbbküldte volna az infót.

Marie elsápadt.

– De ő Róma unokája…

– Tudom, volt szerencsém eltársalogni vele – közölte szárazon.

Nem értette, hogy képes ilyen hideg lenni, mikor Marie élete most egy hajszálon függ.

Olyan közel volt a megoldáshoz, csak egy karnyújtásnyira. A szemét égetik a könnyek. El kellett volna mondania Marie-nak, hogy megtalálta a nevét a listán. Fel kellett volna markolnia őt, rögtön azután, hogy hazaért, el kellett volna menekülnie vele valami isten háta mögötti helyre, hogy soha többet még csak a nevüket se hallják.

– Legutóbb Szicílián voltam – mondta, nagyokat nyelve, hogy erős maradjon. – Az volt a feladatom, hogy törjek be Lovino Vargas villájába és másoljak le egy listát. Megtettem. Találtam egy másikat is, amin rajta volt a te neved, meg azé a román fattyúé is, összesen tizenegy darab. Én csak tízet adtam le.

Marie reszketett.

– Kivégezhetnek parancsmegtagadásért, amiért a te neved eltitkoltam – suttogta. – Nem adtam le a neved, mert nem akartam, hogy bajod essen. Beszélgettem azzal a nyomorulttal, mert megfenyegetett, hogy rád robbantja a _cipőim._

– Nem tette volna – rázta a fejét Marie. – Nem tehette volna.

Értetlenül bámult rá vissza.

– Arthur, én… én annyira sajnálom, el kellett volna mondanom, már a leges-legelején…

– Neki dolgozol. Az eleje óta. Istenem.

A hajába túrt, és a kandallóhoz botladozott. Üvölteni akart, megkeresni a felelősöket, találni egy módot arra, hogy Marie nevét tisztára mossák.

Talán… talán, ha elvállal helyette mindent, ha kettős ügynöknek adja ki magát, akkor Marie életét megkímélik. Ő belehal, de az már részletkérdés. Nem kell többet Szicíliába mennie, nem kell többet kutatnia Vargasék után, akik nem fognak utána nyomozni, mert halott lesz. És ha nem nyomoznak utána, akkor Marie és a gyerekek is biztonságban lesznek.

Az elhatározás kezdett megszilárdulni benne.

– Ez nem igaz. – Marie hangja gyenge volt. – Júliusban elmentünk Londonba. A parkban sétáltunk, meg csónakáztunk. Te elképedtél, hogy Matthew egy egész karéj kenyeret meg tud enni. Alfred megkergette az összes kacsát.

– Emlékszem. Orra esett, és negyed órát üvöltött.

Marie nagyot nyelt. Már nem sírt, csak végtelenül szomorú volt. Szomorú és bűnbánó.

– Akkor találtak meg. Akkor jöttek oda, mikor te Alfredet vigasztaltad.

– De hogy ismertek fel? Hogy jöttek rá, hogy hozzám tartozol, honnét… – a hajába markolt.

– Nem téged ismertek fel, hanem engem. Vladimir nem bánthatott volna. Róma nem engedi, hogy bárkinek ártsanak, aki a véréből származik.

Kiüresedett. Kihűlt. A semmi növekedett benne, ahogy visszafordult, hogy a feleségére nézhessen.

– Anyukám meghalt, amikor hat éves voltam. Meséltem neked, emlékszel? – Automatikusan bólintott. – Róma utána kezdte zsarolni velem az apámat. Én nem tudtam, apa eltitkolta előlem. Csak azt láttam, hogy lassan összeomlik és tönkremegy valamibe, amit eltitkol előlem. Nem engedett el sehova, én pedig… én pedig lázadó kamasz voltam, és megszöktem az egyik barátnőmmel a palermói villájukba. Meséltem neked, emlékszel? – Megint bólintott. – Négy évig voltam Szicílián. – Ezt is mesélte. – Akkor mondták el, hogy az anyám, aki hat éves koromban meghalt, elszökött otthonról, mikor megtudta, hogy az apja maffiózó.

Arthur a földre rogyott és hisztérikusan felnevetett.

– Azt akarod mondani… Azt akarod mondani, hogy én, aki megígértem, hogy soha egy Vargas a családom közelébe nem kerülhet, feleségül vettem egyet?

Eltakarta az arcát. Nem bírt Marie-ra nézni. Nem bírt elhúzódni, mikor a nő odalépett hozzá.

– Róma csak magára gondol – súgta a kedvese. – Őt csak az érdekli, hogy abból az átkozott véréből bennem is folyik egy kevés. Megölette a saját feleségét, tönkretette az apámat, akit anyám teljes szívéből szeretett, és bántani akar téged is, és Alfredet is, mert semmi köze hozzátok.

Felvillant benne önmaga nevetése. Azon kacagott, ugyanezen a szőnyegen ülve, hogy Marie duzzogva szid egy másik nőt.

– Ezért haragudtál Dennyre?

– Ha Alfredet én szültem volna, akkor őt nem akarná bántani.

– Matthew – megragadta Marie karját, és lázasan kérdezte: – Matthew biztonságban van?

A fejét rázta.

– El akarja vinni. Azt akarja, hogy az örökösei ott legyenek vele, hogy ugyanolyan lélektelen szörnyetegeket csinálhasson belőlük, mint amilyen ő.

Nem tudta elképzelni, hogy Marie, akiben ott van ez a megfoghatatlan finomság, aki mosolyog a világra és még egy mosogatásból is ünnepet tud csinálni, kapcsolatban álljon a szicíliai maffia könyörtelen vezetőjével. Nem tudta elhinni, hogy az egyéves kisfia, aki mind a hat fogát boldogan mutatva tud vigyorogni rá és még nem jött rá, hogy a borsót rágni és nem szopogatni kell, rokonságban áll vele.

– Nem számít – simogatta meg Marie arcát. – Nem számít.

Marie reszketve mosolyodott el, és átölelte. Arthur simogatta a hátát, a haját, beszívta az illatát.

– Szökjünk meg – súgta.

– Tessék?

– Megyünk a gyerekekért és lelépünk.

– De hova? Hogyan?

Felugrott a földről és megindult az ajtó felé. Két lépés után visszafordult és tettvágytól égve hadarta:

– Ha még nem tiltották le az engedélyeim, akkor repülővel, ha már igen, akkor elkötök Doverben egy hajót. Nem érdekel, Marie, nem fogom tétlenül végignézni, ahogy bántanak téged. Megyünk Dél-Amerikába, vagy mit tudom én, de fel kel szívódnunk.

Marie nem mozdult.

– Gyere, nem érünk rá! Mennünk kell!

Ott ült a földön és nézett fel rá. A szemébe nézve Arthur hirtelen megértette, miért a kék a szomorúság színe.

– Nem tudnánk elbújni, Arthur.

– Dehogynem!

– Két tűz közé szorultunk. Vagy az MI6, vagy a maffia. Annak ellenére, hogy a maffiózók háborúznak egymással, az esküszegőket kiadják. Dél-Amerika a maffia melegágya, nagyon gyorsan megtalálnának minket. Azt meg nem akarom, hogy egész életünkben meneküljünk. Milyen élete lenne akkor a fiúknak? A mi drága fiainknak.

– Éppen miattuk menjünk.

– Nem akarom látni, hogy megölnek. Nem akarom látni, ahogy bántanak, sem téged, sem Alfredet. Ezt a játszmát akkor veszítettem el, amikor nem tulajdonítottam jelentőséget annak, aki vagyok. Amikor megfeledkeztem a jelentőségéről, mert féltem.

Már tényleg csak menni akart. Mozogni. Tenni valamit, hogy ne keljen a szívét tépő fájdalomra figyelnie.

– El akartam mondani, de amikor azt mondtad, hogy van egy fiad, azt hittem, hogy feleséged is van. Angliába érve csak a pillanatra vártam, hogy elszökhessek, de… – felnevetett. – De ott ültél a padlón, és olyan boldogan ölelted Alfredet, és azt mondtad, soha nem volt feleséged, elmesélted, mi történt, és… akkor kellett volna elmondanom, de istenem, úgy féltem, hogy elküldesz!

Nem tudta, szavakkal hogyan fejezheti ki, hogy soha nem tenne ilyet. Visszarohant hozzá és a karjaiba zárta, hogy ezzel mutassa ki, hogy vigyáz rá, óvja őt, és soha, de soha nem engedi el.

A bejárati ajtó nyikorgása mást sejtetett.

Lehunyta a szemét és még szorosabban ölelte Marie-t.

– Arthur – csendült mögötte Ludwig hangja.

Kizárta. Nem érdekelte. Csak Marie létezett, aki a görcsösen markolta a hátán a zakója anyagát, a vállába fúrta a fejét.

– Hé.

Gilbert hangja lágyabb volt. Megszorította a vállát, és ő nem parancsot, hanem együttérzést sugárzott.

– Gyertek – kérte halkan.

Egy pillanatra felvillant benne, hogy előkapja a fegyverét a hónaljtokból. Mire menne vele? Külön-külön sem bírna el velük, még úgy sem, hogy egyedül van. Most pedig Marie-t is óvnia kell.

Felsegítette Marie-t. Fél karjával magához szorította, a másik kezével letörölte az elszabadult könnyeit. Gilbertre nézett. A német a fejével intett, hogy kövessék.

Ludwig ment előre ő ült az autó volánja mögé. Gilbert hátrahajtotta az anyósülést, hogy be tudjanak mászni hátra. Marie szó nélkül ment előre. Már ült, de Arthur még mindig a járdán szobrozott. Ha most bemászik, csapdába esik. Nincs kiút, oda mennek, ahova a németek viszik őket.

– Gyere – hívta Marie a hátsó ülésről.

Nehéz szívvel mászott utána. Gilbert is beült, az ajtó hangosan csapódott utána. Ludwig indított és gázt adott.

Egy évezrednek tűnt, mégis túl gyorsan kiértek a településről. Arthur előtt lepergett közös életük – ebben a boltban vették meg a babakocsit, oda jártak bevásárolni, azelőtt a ház előtt talált Alfred egy hernyót, amit elmélyülten vizsgált egy kicsit, és megjegyezte, hogy úgy néz ki, mint az apja szemöldöke. Gyakran sétáltak a parkban, és a városból kiérve elhaladtak amellett a bekötőút mellett, ami kivitt a kis tóhoz. Piknikeztek ott néhányszor. Marie a vállára hajtotta a fejét. Elszakította a pillantását az ablaktól, és hunyt szemmel homlokon csókolta.

Ludwig egy ponton letért a főútról az erdő felé vezető, kaviccsal felszórt útra hajtott. A kerekek alatt pattogtak a kövek, zötykölődtek a hátsó ülésen. Dombok között haladtak, majd az erdő előtt Ludwig félreállt. Gilbert kiengedte őket hátulról.

A szél a város felől fújt. Dombok között álltak, az út felől fák. Itt észrevétlenül el lehet sütni egy fegyvert.

Holtra váltan fordult a feletteseihez. Gilbert nem tudta állni a pillantását.

– Ismered a szabályzatot – jelentette ki kereken Ludwig.

Az arca még annyi érzelmet sem tükrözött, mint egyébként. Neki erre most nem volt ideje. Csak parancsot hajt végre.

– Ne – nyögte elcsukló hangon.

Marie megérintette a karját. Ő nem értette, nem ismerte a szabályzatot, és Arthur torkát vasmarokkal szorította az elfojtott zokogás.

– Muszáj – kötötte az ebet Ludwig.

– Mit muszáj? – kérdezte Marie.

Gilbert felelt, a hangjában fájdalom:

– Az ügynöknek önkezével kell végezni az áruló családtaggal. Ez így szerepel a szabályzatban. Ezt a parancsot kaptuk. Arthurnak kell megtennie, különben őt is árulónak tekintik.

Ludwig egy dolog. Ha parancsokat teljesít, akkor egy gép. De Gilbert érez. Tőle még rosszabb volt hallani. Még annál is rosszabb volt látni, hogyan érti meg Marie, hogy mi fog történni. És nem csak megértette, de el is fogadta.

– Ne nézz rám így – nyöszörögte. – Ne nézz rám így, nem tudom megtenni.

Végtelen báj és kedvesség, még a vitáik alkalmával is. Marie megsimogatta az arcát.

– Arthur, kérlek.

– Nem teheted ezt velem. Nem kérheted ezt tőlem.

Marie a németekre pillantott, akik tapintatosan másfelé néztek. Megragadta Arthur karját, ő pedig engedelmesen követte pár lépéssel odébb. Lehúzta magához, hozzásimult, puha ajkaival hangtalanul könyörgött.

– Gondolj a fiúkra – súgta.

– Rád nagyobb szükségük van.

– Ez nem igaz.

– Egyedül kevés vagyok hozzájuk. Nélküled nem megy.

– Arthur. – Marie felmosolygott rá, olyan tisztán, mintha nem azt kérné, hogy ölje meg. – Te egy csodálatos ember vagy. Nem lehetek elég hálás azért a rövid időért, amit veled tölthettem. Köszönöm. – Megcsókolta. – Köszönöm, hogy a feleséged lehettem. Köszönöm a fiúkat. Ígérd meg, hogy vigyázol rájuk és gondjukat viseled helyettem is.

Nem tudott felelni. Lehorgasztott fejjel állt, nagyokat nyelt és hagyta, hogy Marie lecsókolja az arcáról a könnyeit.

– Képtelen vagyok rá! – rázta a fejét. – Nem tudlak bántani, Marie.

A nő egyik keze a tarkójára siklott és a hajába túrt. A másik keze a zakója alá kalandozott, miközben beszívta az alsó ajkát. Elszédítette, megrészegítette, egy pillanatra kiszakította a valóság poklából.

A pillanatnyi szünet után még nagyobb súllyal zuhant rá vissza. Marie ellökte, vissza a németek felé, a kezében a hónaljtokból kivett pisztoly volt. Gilberték is felugrottak mögötte, és előkapták a maguk revolverét.

Marie azonban nem rájuk, hanem a saját halántékára célzott.

– Most először van fegyver a kezemben – mondta és nevetett. Sírt, miközben nevetett. – Azt se tudom, hogy kell rendesen fogni.

– Nem úgy – nyögte.

Közelebb akart lépni hozzá, de Marie felemelt kézzel hátrált.

– Nem! Ott maradsz, különben meghúzom a ravaszt!

– Ki sincs biztosítva.

Túl sok akciófilmet néztek. Marie pontosan tudta, hogyan húzza fel a kakast.

– Azt mondták, neked kell lelőni – dadogta a nő. – Az is jó, ha én lövök?

– Hivatalosan…

Gilbert közbevágott:

– Úgy fogjuk jelenteni.

– Köszönöm – Marie hálásan mosolygott. – Kérlek, Matthew-nak ne mondjátok el, hogy kicsoda. Nem kell tudnia. Kérlek.

Gilbert és Ludwig megígérte.

– Arthur, ne nézz rám így. Nekem menni kell, csak azt dönthetem el, hogy veled vagy nélküled. És ha viszlek magammal, akkor fog vigyázni a fiúkra?

Két kék szeme a tenger. Réges-rég elveszett benne.

– Ki fog olyan szépeket mesélni nekik esténként?

Csak nézte a feleségét.

– Ki fogja megmondani nekik, hogy mennyire szerettem őket? – elcsuklott a hangja. – Isten veled, kedves.

Feljajdult. Ludwighoz lépett, kicsavarta a kezéből a fegyverét, visszafordult, célra tartott, és lőtt.

A dörrenés végigvisszhangzott a rét felett.

Marie meglepetten nézett rá. Arthur elejtette a fegyvert, odarohant hozzá, és elkapta, mielőtt összecsuklik. Kivette a kezéből a pisztolyt, és messzire hajította.

– Rosszul fogtad – motyogta neki. – Csak fájdalmat okoztál volna magadnak.

– Ne haragudj – zihálta. – Ne haragudj.

– Shh. Nem haragszom.

Marie ujjai kapkodva játszottak az arcán. A szemei idegesen rebbentek ide-oda. Arthur mindent megadott volna érte, hogy kedvese ne féljen.

– Vigyázok a fiúkra – ígérte.

– Szeretlek – dadogta összeakadó nyelvvel. – Szeretlek, tudod?

– Én is szeretlek, Marie.

Tágra nyílt szemekkel, ámultan nézett fel rá. Nehezen tudott nyelni. Látta már ezt az arcot. Most fog meghalni. Marie azonban elmosolyodott, úgy, hogy az egész lénye felragyogott.

– Most mondtad ki először.

– Szeretlek – ismételte halkan. – Szicília óta szeretlek.

Mosolygott. Mosolygott, de a ragyogó pillantásnak már nyoma sem volt.

– Marie – súgta. – Marie. Marie!

Átölelte. Ringatta, szólongatta. Marie két csodaszép szemében azonban már csak a felhős eget látta tükröződni.


	7. Epilógus

**2011.**

Roderich csukta be az ajtót.

– Biztos jó ötlet volt elmondani nekik? – szegezte rögtön Ludwignak. – Jó ötlet volt odaadni nekik azt a könyvet? Azt se tudjuk, hogy Arthur mit írt le benne…

– Dehogynem. Az a darab papír és spárga már vagy tíz éve ott kallódott az irodámban. Arthur minden bevetése előtt leadta azt a könyvet, és azzal hagyta ott, hogy ha valami történne vele, akkor csomagoljam be, és adjam oda a srácainak.

Beültek az autóba. Ludwig fáradtan dőlt hátra.

– Azért is kértem meg őket rá, hogy Elizáékat ne keressék, mert Arthur az ő szerepüket egyáltalán nem említi.

– De biztos vagy benne? – akadékoskodott Roderich.

– Elolvastam.

– Oh. Milyen volt?

– Életem legborzasztóbb olvasmányélménye – fűzte össze a karjait. – Nem, ne kérdezd.

Ültek még tíz percet az autóban. Roderich egyre többet mocorgott.

– Nem akarunk menni?

– Megvárjuk, amíg kijönnek.

Az osztrák elhaló hangon hörgött és hátravetette a fejét. Ludwig lesújtó pillantást vetett rá.

– Ne nézz rám így, nem véletlen vagyok ellátmányos, nem pedig terepi ügynök. _Utálok_ ilyen szűk helyeken dekkolni és arra várni, hogy történjen valami!

– Meg is néztelek volna a terepen – dünnyögte Ludwig. – De tudod mit?

A fedélzeti számítógépbe beütött néhány számsort, és lenyitotta Roderich előtt a kesztyűtartót. Az apró képernyő villogva életre kelt és betöltötte Arthur nappalija.

A barna hajú sötéten pillantott rá.

– Arthur tudta, hogy be van kamerázva a háza?

– Persze, hogy tudta. És neked is tudnod kéne, a te készleteidből voltak a holmijai.

– Én kérek elnézést, hogy nem tartom számon, kinek mennyi kacatot adtam! – Felhúzta az orrát. Ludwig sóhajtott. – És most? Üljek és nézzem, ahogy ők ülnek és olvasnak?

– A másik lehetőség, hogy ülsz és a bejárati ajtót nézed. Melyik szimpatikusabb?

Roderich elhúzta a száját és csak azért is az egyik fa tetején burukkoló galambokat kezdte figyelni.

Bő egy órája dekkoltak néma csendben, mikor Roderich újra megszólalt:

– Hang van?

Ránézett.

– Roderich, te csináltad ezt a ketyerét, hadd ne nekem kelljen tudni.

Újabb arisztokratikus fintor után Ludwig már nem csak a bőrülésen ficergő Roderichet hallotta, de a nappaliban időnként mélyeket szusszantó fiúkat is. További ajtóbámulás után arra jutott, hogy amíg a nappaliban vannak, úgyse jönnek ki, szóval ő is nézheti a képernyőt.

A srácok ugyanazon a fotelon szorongtak ketten, ahol hagyták őket. Gyorsan haladtak a könyvvel – Arthur jól olvashatóan írt, és nem sokat, csak nehezen emészthető dolgokat. Ludwig tapasztalt, nyomot kereső szeme könnyen felismerte, hogy Arthur hol tartott szüneteket az írásban. Nehezebb részeknél volt, hogy a szó közepén változott a tinta színe, vagy az írásképe.

Hat évig tartott neki, mire le tudta írni, hogyan halt meg a felesége. A kamera szemén át látta, hogyan merednek a fiai arra az oldalra, amin csak két mondat szerepelt:

 _Mivel információt adott ki, ellenséges kémnek minősült._

 _És én lelőttem._

Az első a lap tetején szerepelt, a második a lap alján, a kettő között áthúzott, satírozott, szétfirkált mondatkezdemények. Így is négyféle tollal írta le azt a mondatot, amire hat évig készült.

Alfred felugrott, az ablakhoz ment és megtámaszkodott a párkányon. Matt utánanézett.

– Alfred?

A bátyja csak a fejét rázta. Eleve lehetett rajta egy súly, mert mire Arthur leírta ezt a mondatot, Alfred már rég nem lakott otthon. A szicíliai fogság, és kettejük közös életének elbeszélését több helyen megszakították a jelen kitekintései – leginkább bocsánatkérések, amiért lemaradt valamiről, vagy kiabált velük valami apróság miatt. Leírta, ha feszült volt a munkája miatt. Hogy pontosan min dolgozott éppen, arról nem beszélt, nem is tehette volna, egyébként Matték egy erősen cenzúrázott változatot kaptak volna kézbe.

Ludwig, noha nem tartotta magát az érzelmek szakavatott mesterének, most tudta, hogy az idősebbik Kirkland-fiú lelki szemei előtt az a pár sor szerepel, amit az apja az ő távozásakor vetett papírra: _(2001. aug. 7.) Alfred, nem tudom, mit tettem, amivel ennyire magamra haragítottalak, de bármi is volt az, kérlek, bocsáss meg érte. Szeretlek, napsugaram._

– Al? – kérdezte halkan Matthew. – Jössz?

– Én ezt nem t'om tovább olvasni, Matt. Nem megy.

A fejét rázta. Remegtek a térdei.

Matthew nem esett kétségbe. Visszanézett a térdein egyensúlyozott könyvre, majd lapozott a következő oldalra. Tisztán és érthetően kezdte felolvasni az ott látottakat, amivel egyrészt padlóra küldte a bátyját, másrészt Ludwignak nem kellett többet tippelnie, hogy hol tartanak.

 _Nem akartam, hogy bármelyikőtöknek is köze legyen a sereghez. Az én nevemmel a hátatok mögött semmiképp. Normális életet akartam nektek, feleséget, családot, úgy, hogy nem kényszerítenek titeket olyan döntésre, mint engem._

 _Veletek zsarolták őt._

 _Ha én az életem feláldozásával megmenthettem volna őt, akkor megtettem volna. De nem tehettem. Az egyetlen dolog, amit tehettem, az volt, hogy tisztességgel felnevellek, és helyette is szeretlek titeket, csillagaim._

 _Sokszor elmondtam, mennyire szeretlek benneteket. Talán azért, hogy a bűntudatom enyhítsem, amiért neki csak élete utolsó napán voltam képes kimondani, közvetlenül azután, hogy én… értitek. Azóta sem bocsátottam meg magamnak._

A könyv megváltozott, miután Arthur végzett a múlt ismertetésével. Addig csapongott, kitért erre-arra, és csak akkor írt a feleségéről, amikor elég erősnek érezte magát. Onnantól kezdve voltak benne egészen naplószerű bejegyzések: dátum a bal felső sarokban, alant elmélkedés. A könyvben szerepeltek vallomások, bocsánatkérések, sőt, Arthur rendszeresen írt búcsúleveleket a bevetései előtt. Matt hangja többször megremegett, és kivétel nélkül mindegyik után tartottak egy néhány perces szünetet. Az egyik ilyen alkalmával Alfred elment és hozott neki egy pohár vizet, hogy ne száradjon ki a szája teljesen.

A búcsúlevelek általában arról szóltak, hogy Arthur mit szeretett volna még kezdeni az életével, vagy mit bán, hogy nem tett meg. Mindegyiknek két állandó pontja volt: nagyon szereti a gyerekeit, és temessék a felesége mellé.

Ezek után a levelek után Ludwig mindig áldotta az eszét, amiért soha nem nősült meg.

– Kétezer-tizenegy, június tizenegyedike.

Alfred feljajdult. Ludwig nem értette, miért. Matthew felolvasása gyorsan javított ezen.

 _Gyönyörű volt az esküvőd, napsugaram. Remélem, boldogok lesztek a feleségeddel. Anastasya olyan lánynak tűnik, aki képes megállni a maga lábán, és támogat téged, ha arra van szükség. Szeresd őt nagyon, Alfred, és ezt mondd is meg neki._

 _A problémák azért vannak, hogy megoldjátok őket, és ketten egyszerűbb, mint egyedül. Ha pedig úgy érzed, nem tudod, mit mondj, ne habozz az öcsédhez fordulni tanácsért._

 _Matthew, te mindig is egy angyali türelmű ember voltál. Becsüllek érte. Te biztosan jobban kezelted volna azokat a nehéz pillanatokat, amikor én megbuktam. Itt természetesen azokra a percekre gondolok, mikor elveszítettem a türelmem, és kiabáltam veletek. Ne haragudjatok rám, kérlek._

 _Köszönöm, hogy a fiaim vagytok._

Matthew hosszú perceken keresztül törölgette a szemeit. Alfred végül összekaparta magát, és odament hozzá, hogy vállon veregesse.

– Mindig megköszöni – szipogta. – Mintha én döntöttem volna el, hogy a fia akarok lenni.

– Nekem is megköszönte, pedig én itt hagytam a retekbe – morogta Alfred. – Még azután is megköszönte, hogy elmentem.

– Mert nagyon szeretett téged.

– Ő se tudta, és én se tudom, hogy mi a francon vesztünk össze. Tíz évig alig szóltam hozzá, és csak most derült ki, hogy azt se tudtuk, mi bajunk egymással. – Megrázta a fejét. – Egy seggfej vagyok.

– Al…

– Ne menjünk bele. Csak olvasd tovább.

Matthew lágyan a testvérére mosolygott, és lapozott a következő bejegyzéshez.

– Al.

– Mondd.

– Ez az utolsó.

Alfred elkomorult. Leült a dohányzóasztal mellé, és a bútor lapjára támasztotta a homlokát. Matt kortyolt egyet a vízből, és nagy levegőt véve olvasni kezdett.

 _2011\. augusztus 19._

 _Drága kicsikéim!_

 _Ha minden jól megy, akkor ez lesz az utolsó utam Olaszországba. Olyan bizonyítékaim vannak az olasz testvérek ellen, amiket ők sem mosnak le egykönnyen. Egy életre rács mögé fognak kerülni. Már, ha minden úgy sikerül, ahogy várom. Természetesen most is benne van a pakliban, hogy valamit elbénázok. Ahogy öregszem, egyre többször előfordul, hogy valami felett elsiklik a figyelmem._

 _Ludwig megígérte, hogy ha lezárom ezt az ügyet, akkor áthelyeznek irodai szolgálatra, ha nem, akkor karácsonykor. Hálás vagyok érte. Többet lehetek majd itthon, és Gilbert nem fog csillagászati számlákkal rohangálni utánam, hogy segítsek neki kifizetni a nemzetközi csevegéseink árát. Milliószor elmondtam már neki, hogy ne hívjon, amikor „konferencián" vagyok, de esténként akkut szófosásban szenved._

 _Ha az olaszok végre ülnek, az is lehet, hogy nyugdíjaznak, akkor pedig végre mesélhetek nektek. Lehet, hogy akkor nem lesz többé szükségem erre a könyvre. Lassan ezt is úgy őrzöm, mint titeket. A fél életem benne van._

 _Lehet, hogy végre valóban felcsapok szerkesztőnek._

 _Vagy csak kibékülök veled, Alfred. Most nősültél, és bevallom, reménykedem benne, hogy mire megszületnek az unokáim, megbékélünk egymással, és lehetek én a gyerekeid szenilis nagyapja. Matthew, ebben rád is számítok, de semmiképp ne érezd úgy, hogy siettetlek._

Al felugrott és úgy járkált fel-alá a szobában, mint egy ketrecbe zárt vadállat. Matt csendben, bánatosan figyelte, míg lenyugszik és visszaül, csak utána folytatta.

 _Természetesen számolnom kell azzal a lehetőséggel is, hogy nem jön össze. Ez esetben temessetek anyátok mellé, kérlek._

 _Nagyon szeretlek titeket, csillagaim. Vigyázzatok magatokra!_

Ludwig szusszant egyet. Figyelte, hogyan meredt Matthew az utolsó mondatra, majd lassan becsukta a könyvet. Alfred nem tudott magával mit kezdeni. Ludwig éppen a társa felé fordult volna, hogy mindjárt kijönnek, és örüljön, mert lassan mehetnek, és realizálta, hogy Roderich a könnyeit törölgeti.

– Most mit nézel, ostoba! – kiáltott fel. – Törődj a magad dolgával…

Kérésének engedve Ludwig inkább visszafordult a képernyő felé.

– Égessük el – jelentette ki Alfred. – Vagy adjuk vissza Ludwignak, mit tudom én, de soha többé nem akarom látni ezt a borzalmat.

Matthew félrebillentett fejjel nézett rá.

– Tudom, hogy fáj, de attól, hogy elpusztítod, nem lesz jobb.

– Apa haza akart jönni, Matt. Apa nem akart bántani senkit, mégis kényszerítették rá. Az egész életét kényszerben élte.

– Arra nem kényszerítette senki, hogy minket felneveljen.

– Nem. Arra nem.

– Mégis megtette – mosolygott.

Alfred kifejezéstelen arccal bámult előre. Matt visszanézett a könyvre. Úgy tűnt, ő jobban viseli a tartalmát. Nem is neki kellett megbirkóznia a ténnyel, hogy haragban vált el valakitől, aki egész életében szerette és védte.

– Azt írta, csak féltestvérek vagyunk – jegyezte meg félhangosan. – Furcsa nem? Úgy értem…

– Számít az? – vágott közbe Alfred. – Mármint oké, elismerem, rohadt fura, hogy valami random házas nő szült meg engem, de az én anyám apa felesége volt. Rá emlékszem. Róla tudom, hogy fontos voltam neki.

– Sose mondtad, hogy emlékszel anyára.

Matthew hangja halk volt, telve csalódottsággal.

– Apának rosszul esett. Anya nem csak nekem hiányzott, hanem neki is. Egyébként se emlékszem rá olyan nagyon. Ha az utcán szembejönne velem, nem ismerném meg, de néhány apróság megmaradt. Megvigasztalt, amikor ráharaptam a nyelvemre, mindig ugyanazt a francia dalt énekelte teregetés közben és szomorú volt, amikor utoljára láttam. – Alfred belebámult a két nyitott tenyerébe. – Emlékszem rá, milyen arccal ment meghalni.

Matt felugrott és átölelte.

– Te legalább emlékszel rá – motyogta neki.

Alfred visszaölelte. Hosszan lapogatták egymás hátát, végül Alfred mélyen, szaggatottan levegőt vett és feltápászkodott.

– És én ezt hogy a fenébe fogom elmesélni Anastasyának?

Erről a kérdésről értekezve léptek ki az ajtón, zártak be maguk után és vágtak neki a városnak. Figyelemre se méltatták Ludwigék tucatautóját.

– Matthew tudja? – kérdezte hirtelen Roderich.

– Micsodát?

– Hogy Vargas dédunokája.

– Dehogy tudja. – Ludwig indított. – Ott voltam, amikor Marie meghalt. Az volt az egyik kérése, hogy a fiai soha nem tudhatják meg. Arthur ezzel egyetértett.

– És Vargas soha nem akart eljönni érte?

Ludwig vetett egy oldalpillantást a kíváncsiskodó ellátmányosra.

– Mint utóbb kiderült, abból a tizenegy nevet soroló listából mindegyik Vargas rokona volt valamilyen fokon. Gyerekek, unokák. Lovino nem tudta, milyen listát kapott, neki csak vigyáznia kellett rá. Egyedül az öreg Vargas, meg az egymással kapcsolatban álló leszármazottak tudtak arról, hogy ki kinek a rokona. Azután, hogy Arthur '88. áprilisában elintézte az öreget…

– Ácsi, Arthur ölte meg? – kerekedett ki a szeme a férfinak. – Én úgy tudtam, hogy ellenséges bandatámadás volt!

– Okolhatjuk a dologért Arthurt – helyesbített. – A megfelelő helyen és megfelelő időben elhintette, hogy hol és mikor lesz az öreg születésnapi partija. A Camorra tiszteletét tette. Róma a sírba vitt magával egy csomó titkot, így azt is, hogy ki-kinek a leszármazottja. Az unokái nem tulajdonítottak akkora jelentőséget a vérnek, mint ő. Ha valaha összeakadtak volna Matthew-val, akkor megöletik, vagy fogságba ejtik, nem kezdenek el azon filozofálni, hogy most milyen szintű rokonságban állnak.

– Túlbonyolított ez a világ – sóhajtott Roderich. – Még jó, hogy soha nem nősültem meg.

Ludwig felhorkant.

– Te csak hisztizel Eliza után.

– Rohadj meg.

 **VÉGE**


End file.
